La decisión
by Mery Weasley
Summary: Con la muerte de Dumbledore, Hermione sabe que las cosas se pondrán realmente feas para todos aquellos muggles y magos con familia no mágica. Ella deberá hacer algo para asegurar el bienestar de sus padres, pero los cambios en su relación con Ron y la inminente guerra que amenaza al mundo mágico no le ayudarán a saber cuál es la decisión correcta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, así como el mundo en el que viven, no me pertenecen. Son obra de J.K. Rowling.**

 **N.A: ¡Hola! Después de mucho tiempo con esta historia bloqueada, me he dado cuenta de que era mejor recortar y adaptarla en algo más corto, por lo que me puse manos a la obra... ¡Y aquí está! En capítulos siguientes habrá algún fragmento original del Príncipe Mestizo, por lo que aparecerá en negrita (ya lo recordaré en su momento). Intentaré actualizar todos los días, por lo que no habrá que esperar mucho para saber lo qué pasará. Sin nada más que decir, ¡Espero que os guste! Para cualquier queja, maldición, duda, opinión o lo que queráis decir, os leo en los reviews. ¡Besotes a todos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Hermione ya estaba esperando a que comenzase la clase de Aparición en el Gran Comedor. Esa mañana no había visto a Harry ni a Ron a la hora del desayuno, algo que le había alegrado mucho, puesto que no quería encontrarse con sus amigos, y menos tener que ver como Ron y Lavender se besaban a escasos metros de ella.

―¡Buenos días a todos! ―El mago que impartía las clases ya había llegado hasta su lugar, situándose al frente del salón―. Es hora de que comencemos la clase.

Con el revuelo formado por todos los estudiantes que querían estar cerca del instructor para no perder detalle y ser capaces de aparecerse aquel día, Hermione no se dio cuenta de la ausencia de dos personas.

Nada más finalizar la clase, Hermione salió a toda prisa del salón en dirección a la biblioteca. Desde que no se hablaba con Ron pasaba mucho tiempo a solas en aquella sala donde se encontraba segura y protegida por todos los pesados volúmenes que habitaban allí y que encerraban tanta sabiduría entre sus páginas.

―¡Hermione! ―Una voz angustiada que la llamaba hizo que la chica levantase la vista del trozo de pergamino en el que se encontraba trabajando―. ¡Por fin te encuentro!

―¿Ginny?

El estado en el que se encontraba la pelirroja, así como el grito que dio al verla y que hizo que se llevase una reprimenda por parte de la bibliotecaria, Hermione se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y a salir de allí junto con Ginny.

―Ginny, ¿se puede saber a qué ha venido ese grito? Sabes que la señora Pince no permite que se levante la voz lo más mínimo, ¡Podrían habernos dejado sin entrar durante una temporada!

―Hermione, para un momento ―Ginny la miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y enfado―. ¿Crees qué me importa un mínimo lo que me diga la _señora Aquí-no-se-puede-hablar_ cuando mi hermano ha sido envenenado y casi muere?

―¿Qué? ¿Está bien? ―Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca―. ¡Sabía qué algún día iba a pasar algo de esto! Llevo años diciéndoles a Fred y a George que esos experimentos suyos les iban a traer problemas… ¿Os vais Ron y tú a San Mungo? Tus padres deben estar muy preocupados… Si le estás buscado, yo no sé dónde están ni él ni Harry…

―Hermione… ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Llevo buscándote toda la mañana. He ido a buscarte después de tu clase de Aparición, pero Neville me ha dicho que te había visto salir corriendo de allí… ―Ginny cogió aire antes de continuar―. No han sido ni Fred ni George, sino Ron… Ron ha sido envenenado y si Harry llega a tardar unos segundos más en reaccionar, él hubiera muerto…

En ese momento, el muro que había construido Hermione alrededor de su corazón desde aquella vez que vio a Ron besar a Lavender en la sala común se vino abajo. Los libros que llevaba en las manos cayeron al suelo con un fuerte estruendo.

―Ron… no, no puede ser… Ginny no es posible que él… que si él hubiera… que él y yo no… llevamos meses sin hablar y si él… entonces… ―Hermione parecía no reaccionar a lo que acababa de decirle Ginny. Solo era capaz de negar con la cabeza y hablar para sí misma, trabándose y dejando las frases incompletas, como si su cerebro hubiese olvidado como formular una oración con sentido―. ¿Dónde…?

―Vamos, te llevaré a verle ―Ginny recogió los libros de su amiga y, llevándole del brazo, la guió por los pasillos del colegio―. Tienes que estar con él, sois amigos y creo que debéis hablar, ya habéis hecho el idiota los dos durante mucho tiempo…

Hermione no volvió a abrir la boca en todo el camino de vuelta a la enfermería. Cuando llegaron ya estaban allí Harry, Fred y George. La señora Pomfrey les había prohibido entrar junto con los señores Weasley, por lo que tendrían que esperar fuera.

―¡Por fin la he encontrado! ―Ginny se acercó hasta donde estaban los tres chicos, soltando a Hermione del brazo―. Estaba en la biblioteca.

Hermione se alejó del lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos y, apoyada en la pared, se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo. Aún sumergida en aquella pesadilla que parecía no querer abandonarle, enterró la cara en las rodillas y dejó que sus lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Unos minutos después sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado.

―Él está bien, Hermione. Solo necesita reposar un poco ―la voz de Harry sonaba distante para ella, pero fue suficiente para que, poco a poco, su alma volviera a su cuerpo y ella volviese a la Tierra―. Gracias a Merlín que estábamos en el despacho de Slughorn y pude coger un bezoar. Esos calderos de chocolate eran para mí, si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpido y los hubiese tirado, nada de esto habría pasado…

―Harry… ―su voz sonaba ronca, algunas lágrimas continuaban rodando por sus mejillas―. Si Ron hubiese muerto… yo… yo no me perdonaría nunca no haber hablado con él y haber hecho las paces… No puedo dejar de pensar lo poco que ha faltado para que él…

―Lo sé, pero no ha pasado nada. Él sigue aquí y podréis hacer las paces ―Harry no sabía qué hacer para que su amiga dejase de llorar. Todos sabían que él no era muy bueno en todo el tema de los sentimientos y, menos aún, en consolar a las chicas. Sin embargo, por una vez hizo un pequeño esfuerzo y le dijo aquello que creía que ella necesitaba escuchar―. Hermione, él te echa mucho de menos, su orgullo no le permite decirlo en voz alta, pero le conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo.

Hermione reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Sabía que aquella confesión no era algo que su amigo hiciese normalmente, pero el gran esfuerzo que había hecho Harry al decírselo, la hizo sonreír levemente.

―Gracias Harry, por todo…

―No tienes que darme las gracias ―a Harry todavía se le helaba la sangre al pensar en lo cerca que había estado de perder a su amigo―. Ron es mi mejor amigo y de haber sido al revés, él hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí.

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dejando salir a los señores Weasley. Harry y Hermione se levantaron y se acercaron hasta el grupo, donde fueron recibidos por un gran cálido abrazo de la señora Weasley.

―Creo que podemos marcharnos y dejar a los jóvenes con el joven Weasley ―Dumbledore abandonó la enfermería junto con la profesora McGonagall―. La señora Pomfrey les dejará pasar ahora que nosotros nos vamos. Minerva, Molly, Arthur, ¿les gustaría acompañarme a mi despacho? Como director de esta escuela no puedo permitir que nadie que esté aquí se quede sin su desayuno.

Los adultos se marcharon hacia el despacho del director, dejando a los tres Weasley y a Harry y Hermione en la entrada de la enfermería. Ante la atenta mirada de la señora Pomfrey, quien les esperaba en la puerta para que pasasen, el grupo entró y se dirigió hasta la cama en la que descansaba Ron. Su piel se encontraba más pálida que de costumbre y el pelo le caía por la frente desordenadamente.

Ginny y Hermione se sentaron en las sillas que había junto a la cama. La castaña miraba a su amigo como si en cualquier momento este fuera a desvanecerse ante sus ojos. George dejó un pesado paquete en la mesilla y se sentó en la cama de al lado, junto con Harry y Fred.

―Vaya manera de pasar su cumpleaños, ¿no creéis? ―Fred habló más para sí mismo que para el resto del grupo―. Y pensar que nosotros habíamos venido hoy a Hogsmeade para darle su regalo en mano… Cuando nos hemos enterado de que habían suspendido la excursión y hemos venido hasta el castillo…

―¿Por eso os habíais enterado vosotros antes que yo? ―Ginny aún no había entendido cómo sus hermanos habían sabido tan rápido lo que pasaba―. Me ha sorprendido mucho que fuerais precisamente vosotros los que me dijeseis todo esto…

―Si… justo cuando entrabamos al castillo con Hagrid, la profesora McGonagall nos contó lo que había pasado y nos pidió que te buscásemos a ti mientras ella mandaba un Patronus a casa.

Hermione había dejado de escuchar lo que sus amigos estaban diciendo y, un poco cohibía, se atrevió a colocar el cabello de Ron, apartándolo de su frente. Ese simple gesto hizo que la joven se sonrojase ante lo que pudieran pensar los demás. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta, ya que estaban mirando a la puerta.

―¡RO-RO! ¿POR QUÉ NADIE ME AVISÓ DE LO QUE LE HABÍA PASADO? ―Lavender entró en la enfermería gritando, deteniéndose en seco al llegar a la cama en la que se encontraba Ron―. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

―¿Qué haces tú aquí? ―Hermione se levantó y se encaró a Lavender. Aquella rubia insoportable no iba a molestar a Ron cuando necesitaba reposar.

―Por si no te has dado cuenta, YO soy su novia ―Lavender se giró entonces hacia Harry, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de desprecio que le dirigía Hermione―. Harry, deberías habérmelo dicho a mí. Me he tenido que enterar por Neville… Y llego aquí y me encuentro de que ella ya lo sabía.

―Él es mi amigo pedazo de estúpida ―Hermione levantó la voz más de lo común, haciendo que sonara mucho más aguda―. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, casi muere hoy.

―¡JÁ! No me hagas reír Granger. Llevas meses sin hablar con él. Pero claro, ahora que ha sido envenenado y que se ha vuelto tan interesante, tú vuelves a ver si puedes llevarte algo de su fama, ¿verdad?

―¿Tú te estás oyendo? ¡Eres el ser más engreído, estúpido, egocéntrico y patético que he visto en mi vida!

Harry y los Weasley observaban la discusión entre las dos chicas sin abrir la boca. Todos pensaban aquellos adjetivos que Hermione había dirigido hacia Lavender, pero creían que era mejor que ellos no aportasen sus propias ideas.

―Heeeee….mmmm….neee ―todos se giraron hacia Ron que, con los ojos aun cerrados, parecía estar hablando en sueños―. Her… Heeer…Miiione…

―Estoy aquí. Estoy a tu lado Ron ―Hermione se sentó de nuevo en la silla y le cogió fuertemente la mano a Ron, mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos―. Estás bien, ¡Oh, por Merlín! Creí que te perdía…

Ante estas declaraciones, Lavender gritó y salió de la enfermería corriendo y despotricando sobre Hermione. Los demás decidieron darles un tiempo a solas a los dos amigos y, en silencio, fueron dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Una vez solos, Hermione acarició suavemente el rostro del pelirrojo, quien abrió los ojos ante el contacto.

―¿Cómo te encuentras? Yo… yo quería decirte que… lo siento… siento no haberte hablado durante estos meses y siento haberte lanzado aquellos canarios cuando tú y Laven…

―Hermione, por favor, deja de hablar por un segundo ―Ron hablaba lentamente y haciendo un gran esfuerzo vomitar lo poco que aún quedaba en su estómago―. Soy yo quien tiene que disculparse por todas las gilipolleces que he hecho… Por reírme de ti en aquella clase de Transformaciones… No debí imitarte con esa crueldad, y menos, para dejarte en ridículo…

Hermione agachó la cara recordando aquel horrible día. Era verdad que Ron había sido muy cruel con ella, y las risas de Lavender todavía sonaban en su cabeza, burlándose de ella cada vez que levantaba la mano en alguna clase para contestar a una pregunta. De repente, la mano de Ron la obligó suavemente a levantar la cabeza.

―Te echo mucho de menos Herms, ¿Crees que podrás perdonarme y volver a ser mi mejor amiga? Cuando he llegado aquí, antes de que la señora Pomfrey me obligase a tomar esa asquerosa poción, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo cerca que había estado de morir hoy… Te juro que si hubiese muerto, hubiera vuelto como fantasma y te perseguiría durante toda tu vida hasta que consiguiera que me perdonases. Sabes que podría ser un fantasma muy pesado.

Hermione sonrió ante la imagen de un Ron fantasma persiguiéndole por todo el castillo suplicando su perdón y quejándose de no poder volver a comer nunca más. Pero esa sonrisa duró poco, pues ella no quería un Ron fantasma, ella quería a su amigo allí a su lado; quería volver a hablar con él y con Harry siempre, sin tener que esperar a que ellos dos no estuviesen juntos para acercarse a Harry.

―Claro que te perdono Ron. Yo también te he echado mucho de menos ―ambos se quedaron en silencio. La señora Pomfrey salió de su despacho con una botella de poción en su mano―. Creo que es hora de que me marche, tienes que tomarte la poción y descansar.

―¿Vendrás mañana a verme?

―Por supuesto. Te veo mañana Ron y… Feliz cumpleaños.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holi! Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo. Como os comenté en el anterior, todo lo que aparece en cursiva negrita son frases sacadas del ejemplar digital que tengo de Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe, por lo que son palabras escritas por J.K y no por mi. Intentaré subir el siguiente mañana. Nos leemos. ¡Besotes a todos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Habían pasado 8 días desde el desafortunado envenenamiento de Ron, pero el pelirrojo seguía en la enfermería recuperándose. Al haber sentido la muerte tan cerca, había decidido comenzar a echarle más valor a la vida y hacer lo que realmente quería. Tenía que dejar a Lavender y hablar con Hermione. La chica había estado yendo a verle todas las tardes después de clase, y Ron se alegraba de haber hecho las paces con ella. La había echado mucho de menos.

Aquella tarde Hermione aún no había ido a verle, cuando se abrió la puerta de la enfermería. Esperanzado por ver a su amiga entrar como cada día, miró de reojo hacia la entrada. Sin embargo, al ver a una chica con el pelo rubio recogido en un gran lazo rosa, Ron se dio cuenta de que aquella no era Hermione, sino Lavender. Sin pensarlo mucho, cerró los ojos y comenzó a roncar. Quizá si la chica veía que estaba durmiendo, se marcharía de nuevo.

—¡Ro-Ro! —Lavender se acercó hasta su cama. Su voz era estridente. Ron escuchó como la chica se detenía a su lado—. Oh, vaya… sigues durmiendo —acercándose a su oído, la rubia comenzó a susurrarle—. Volveré más tarde para ver si estás despierto, Ro-Ro. No me eches mucho de menos ―Antes de irse, la chica le besó, de forma un poco brusca, en los labios.

Cuando creyó que ya estaba fuera de peligro, Ron volvió a abrir los ojos. Aquella chica era una pesadilla, _«¿Es que no se cansa de besarme?_ ―pensó― _¡Tengo los labios cortados!_ » ya no aguantaba más estar con ella. Tendría que armarse de valor y decirle que no quería seguir, que ya no la quería. Pero, ¿alguna vez la había querido de verdad? Era una duda que siempre le atormentaba. Al principio él comenzó a salir con ella porque estaba celoso y enfadado con Hermione, por haberse besado con Krum y no habérselo contado a Harry y a él. Después, las primeras semanas, había estado bien con Lavender, por fin alguien le hacía caso por ser Ronald Weasley y no por ser el amigo de Harry Potter. Pero desde Navidad nada estaba bien, echaba de menos a Hermione y cada vez que besaba a Lavender, sin terminar de entender muy bien por qué, se imaginaba que eran los labios de su amiga. El ruido de una puerta al abrirse le sacó de sus pensamientos. Allí estaba Hermione como cada tarde.

—¿Qué tal estás hoy? —Sonriéndole, se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de su cama, esperándole a ella—. Tienes mejor aspecto. Seguro que saldrás pronto de aquí.

—¿Tú crees? Aún me siento un poco débil —la verdad era que no quería salir de allí. Porque al salir, tendría que enfrentarse a Lavender—. Creo que debería quedarme más tiempo en la enfermería, ya sabes, por si vuelvo a recaer…

—Ron, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? A mí no me engañas —como si le pudiese leer la mente, Hermione le tocó el brazo. Sabía que algo le inquietaba. Ron la miró dulcemente « _ella es tan lista…_ »—. Venga, cuéntamelo.

—No quiero seguir con Lavender. Mientras estoy aquí, puedo hacerme el dormido cada vez que viene a verme, pero cuando salga… Tendré que decírselo —Ron tragó con dificultad al asimilar esas palabras en voz alta. Por el contrario, Hermione no pudo disimular una pequeña sonrisa al enterarse de aquella noticia—. Hermione, no puedo seguir con ella, ¡Está loca! Además… No quiero que se interponga entre nosotros —Hermione aguantó la respiración ante las palabras del pelirrojo—. Quiero decir que… Tú eres mi mejor amiga, Hermione… No quiero perderte, y mucho menos porque alguien me prohíba estar contigo —todas las ilusiones que habían aparecido en la mente de la chica se rompieron como un frágil cristal al caer al suelo—, ¡Te digo que está loca!

Hermione retiró su mano del brazo del chico, aquel contacto había comenzado a quemarle la piel. Por un momento había pensado que él la diría que la quería, como le quería ella a él. ¿Qué la estaba pasando? Ella nunca había sido tan impulsiva, siempre pensaba las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos. Ahora se comportaba como una adolescente descerebrada, como aquellas a las que siempre había criticado. Primero, en clase de pociones, estuvo a punto de delatarse al explicar el olor que tenía para ella la Amortentia… Después, al ver a Ron y a Lavender besarse, había montado aquel numerito con los pájaros que atacaron a Ron y había permitido que la viesen llorando y deshecha por no haber sido ella la que besara al pelirrojo. ¡Hasta Harry se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo! Y ahora se mostraba así al enterarse de que Ron quería dejar a Lavender… Debía comenzar a controlarse, puesto que estaba claro que Ron solo la veía como una amiga…

—… Hermione, ¿me estás escuchando? —De repente, la voz de Ron la devolvió a la realidad—. ¿En qué pensabas? Te estaba preguntando por las clases y no me contestabas. Ni siquiera me has regañado cuando he dicho que lo mejor de estar en la enfermería era perder clase.

—¿Qué? Ah, perdona… ¿Qué me decías?

Ron cogió la mano de Hermione y la miró preocupado. Aquella no era la Hermione de siempre, no era _su_ Hermione. « _Vaya, sí que suena bien. MI Hermione_ ». Apartando aquel pensamiento de la cabeza, volvió a concentrarse en la chica.

—Hermione no pareces tú. Estás como ausente. ¿Qué tienes en esa cabecita tuya? Venga, yo te he contado lo de Lavender. Sabes que puedes contarme todo.

—No-no tiene importancia. Será mejor que me vaya ya —al levantarse, la sujeción que seguía ejerciendo la mano de Ron sobre la suya hizo que no pudiera avanzar al intentar marcharse. El pelirrojo la obligó a girarse con un suave tirón de su mano—. De verdad, Ron. No es nada, no te preocupes.

—Hermione… Te conozco perfectamente. Además, te ibas sin despedirte de mí —el chico puso cara de pena, intentando sacar una sonrisa a su amiga–. No me gusta verte así. Estas mucho más guapa enfadada o regañándome por no hacer los deberes, como has hecho siempre. Cuando quieras contarme lo que te preocupa, ven y estaré encantado de escucharte. Tampoco es que tenga algo mejor que hacer aquí.

—Gracias, Ron. Debo irme –acercándose al chico, le besó en la mejilla. Aquella era una costumbre que habían comenzado a tener tras el envenenamiento del pelirrojo. Hermione había estado tan asustada al ver lo poco que había faltado para perderle, que había decidido no cortarse en aquellos pequeños gestos—. Volveré mañana a verte. Descansa.

Al día siguiente Harry fue a verle por la mañana antes del partido de Quidditch que enfrentaba a Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Harry no llevaba puesta la equipación de Quidditch, solo la saleta de fuego, por lo que Ron supuso que todavía faltaba tiempo para que empezara.

—Hola Harry —Ron parecía decaído con la idea de no poder bajar a ver el partido—. **_¿Qué tal va McLaggen?_**

—¡Me tiene harto! Está todo el día hablando acerca de sus propuestas, dando órdenes a todo el equipo… Espero que puedas volver a jugar pronto, porque si no, dimito.

—Es un cretino... —de repente, una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Ron—. ¿Sabes si va a venir Hermione a verme antes del partido?

 _—_ _ **No, ya ha bajado al campo con Ginny**_ ―Harry decidió aprovechar ese momento para comentarle algo que estaba empezando a cansarle. Por mucho que Ron fuera su mejor amigo, había cosas que debía superar él solo―. Hablando de Hermione. Me parece muy bien lo de que hayáis vuelto a ser amigos, de verdad, pero… **_¿Quieres hacer el favor de no hacerte el dormido cuando Lavender viene a verte? Me está volviendo loco_** _._ Ron, en serio, debes hablar con ella y decirle que ya no quieres seguir con esa relación.

―No es tan fácil. Ya sabes cómo es, Harry. ¡Por Merlín, no me deja hablar ni dos segundos! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a decirle una frase completa? ―Ante la mirada que acababa de lanzarle Harry, el pelirrojo decidió hacer caso a su amigo―. Está bien… hablaré con ella. Mucha suerte en el partido. **_Espero que machaques a McLag… quiero decir a Smith_** _._

―A ver cómo nos va… Volveré después a verte y a contarte el resultado.

Una vez solo, Ron volvió a perderse en sus cosas. Debía pensar como hablar con Lavender y decirle que ya no quería continuar con ella. Él quería estar con Hermione, aunque no tenía muy claro que ella quisiera algo con él. Esperaría hasta estar seguro, no quería perderla como amiga.

Cuando comenzó el partido, Ron agradeció que la ventana de la enfermería estuviese abierta, así podía escuchar algunos de los comentarios del partido. Al principio no reconoció aquella suave voz que hacía de comentarista. Recordaba que la última vez había sido Smith quien comentó el juego, pero hoy tendría que jugar en el equipo de Hufflepuff. No fue hasta una frase bastante diferente a un comentario de Quidditch normal, que no reconoció a Luna como la voz de la comentarista.

 ** _—… pero ahora ese gordo de Hufflepuff le ha quitado la quaffle a Ginny; no recuerdo su nombre, se llama Bibble o algo así… No, Buggins…_** –la voz de Luna llegaba amortiguada por la distancia. Aquel comentario hizo que Ron riera ante la locura de la chica. Solo alguien como Luna podía comentar aquel tipo de observaciones.

Unos minutos después, se dejó de escuchar la voz de Luna. Ron pensó que el partido habría terminado, pero la falta de celebración por parte de los alumnos le extrañaba. ¿Quién habría ganado? Tendría que esperar a que Harry fuera a verle para enterarse. Solo esperaba que McLaggen hubiese recibido algún golpe…

De repente, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió fuertemente. Por ella entraron la profesora McGonagall, el director y el profesor Snape. Junto a ellos, una camilla flotaba llevando a Harry. Parecía que estaba inconsciente.

―¡Por Merlín! ―La señora Pomfrey corrió hacia los profesores―. ¿Qué le ha pasado a este chico? Le pondremos en esta cama de aquí.

Situaron a Harry en la cama contigua a la de Ron. El pelirrojo miraba a su amigo con preocupación. Era raro que Harry saliera ileso de algún partido de Quidditch. Una vez instalaron a su amigo en la cama, los profesores y la enfermera se dirigieron a la puerta, hablando sobre lo que le había ocurrido a Harry.

―… ha recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Lo dejamos en tus manos Poppy.

Los profesores se marcharon y la señora Pomfrey cerró la puerta tras ellos. Rápidamente, entró en su despacho y volvió a salir con un paquete de vendas. Acercándose a la cama de Harry, sacó su varita y con un movimiento circular, pronto le vendó la cabeza al chico.

―¿Qué le ha pasado?

―Ha recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza –ante la mirada de preocupación de Ron, la señora Pomfrey se apresuró a tranquilizarle―. No es grave, pasará la noche aquí y cuando se despierte deberá beber una poción reconstituyente. Ahora, señor Weasley, usted debe descansar también.

Harry despertó unas horas después de haber llegado a la enfermería. Después de haber sido obligado a tomar aquella poción asquerosa por la señora Pomfrey, los dos chicos volvieron a quedarse solos en la sala.

…

A la hora de la comida, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Esta vez eran Hermione y Ginny. Al ver a su amiga, Ron no pudo evitar sonreír. Las dos chicas se dirigieron hacia las camas en las que se encontraban Ron y Harry. Hermione se sentó al borde la cama de Ron, quedando al lado de la cabeza del pelirrojo. Los dos parecían encontrarse un poco cohibidos.

―¿Qué ocurrió? ―Ron quería saber que había pasado para que Harry acabara allí con él. Por la mirada de confusión con la que Harry miraba a Ginny, supuso que su amigo no recordaba cómo había recibido aquel golpe.

―Ibas volando hacia McLaggen para decirle que devolviera el bate a Peakes y el muy idiota falló al darle a la _bludger_ y soltó el bate… dándote a ti con él.

―¿Cómo quedó el partido? ―Harry ya intuía que habían perdido, pero esperaba que Ginny le dijera que, por algún milagro, habían conseguido ganar.

―Pues… perdimos. El resultado fue trescientos veinte a sesenta.

—¿PERDIMOS? ¡Perfecto! —Resopló Harry—. ¡Realmente perfecto! Cuando agarre a ese idiota de McLaggen ** _…_** No quiero volver a ver a ese cretino en el equipo. ¡Prefiero jugar sin guardián hasta que vuelva Ron que volver a tener que aguantar a McLaggen!

Harry y Ginny continuaron hablando sobre el desarrollo del partido tras el golpe de Harry. Ajena a todo lo relacionado con el Quidditch, Hermione se giró para hablar con Ron, sorprendiendo a este mirándole. Ante este descubrimiento, los dos amigos apartaron la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Tras el corte inicial, Ron decidió hablar.

―¿Qué tal estás hoy? ¿Has dejado de pensar en lo que te preocupaba ayer?

―¿Qué? ―Aquellas preguntas le pillaron por sorpresa―. Ah, sí, sí. Estoy bien. ¿Tú qué tal te encuentras?

―Hermione… que nos conocemos ―Ron, en un alarde de valentía y esperando que ni Harry ni su hermana se volvieran a mirar, le agarró la mano a Hermione―. ¿Aún sigues pensando en lo que sea que te preocupa?

Justo en ese momento, una cabellera rubia apareció por la puerta de la enfermería. Había sido el peor momento para que Lavender apareciera. Cuando la chica vio las manos de Ron y de Hermione entrelazadas, sus ojos comenzaron a arder.

―¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACE "ESA" AQUÍ? Y, ¿POR QUÉ TE ESTÁ DANDO LA MANO, RO-RO? ¡CUANDO YO VENGO ESTÁS SIEMPRE DORMIDO, PERO CUANDO ELLA ESTÁ AQUÍ NO! ¿ME LO PUEDES EXPLICAR? ―Hermione se dispuso a soltar la mano de Ron, pero el pelirrojo no la dejó, sujetando a la chica con más fuerza.

―Habrás venido en mal momento siempre y por eso me has pillado dormido ―Ron no estaba dispuesto a que Lavender tratase a Hermione de aquella forma―. Además, Hermione está aquí porque es mi amiga y la de Harry y ha venido a vernos. Si te molesta que esté aquí, te aconsejo que te marches.

Ante aquella contestación por parte del pelirrojo, Lavender se dio la vuelta, enfadada. No podía creer que su Ro-Ro le hubiese dado esa contestación, prefiriendo antes a aquella chica con el pelo encrespado que a ella.

―Este es el primer paso para hablar con ella. Tenías razón ayer, en cuanto salga de aquí le diré a Lavender que hemos terminado ―Ron sonrió a Hermione, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

Harry y Ron salieron a los pocos días. Después de tantos días en la enfermería, Ron tenía que ponerse al día con las clases y los entrenamientos. Lo que significaba una buena excusa para no pasar mucho tiempo con Lavender, pero también hacia más difícil cortar con ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Holi! Os dejo nuevo capítulo, y al igual que en el anterior, las frases en cursiva negrita, son de J.K, no mías. ¡Espero que os guste! Nos leemos ¡Besotes! =)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

La rutina de Ron tras su estancia en la enfermería consistía, básicamente, en ir a clase y pasarse las tardes en la sala común con Hermione, quien le explicaba todo lo que se había perdido. Por las noches, antes de cenar, entrenaba con el equipo de Quidditch hasta que todos acaban demasiado cansados como para sostenerse en la escoba. Debían ponerse en forma para poder ganar, por imposible que pareciera, la Copa de Quidditch de ese año.

La vuelta a clase se estaba haciendo más dura de lo que él había imaginado. Snape era muy estricto a la hora de hacerle preguntas que, por motivos de ausencia, no sabía contestar, lo que hacía que Gryffindor perdiese puntos. Esa tarde, tras haber conseguido perder 50 puntos a causa de las preguntas trampa de Snape, Harry y Ron no eran capaces de mirar a nadie de su casa sin sentirse culpables. Todos parecían reprocharles que hubiesen faltado varios días.

―En serio os digo que Snape disfruta dejándonos en ridículo. ¡50 puntos por no saber contestar a sus estúpidas preguntas! Oh maldita sea, ahí está Lavender. Qué no me vea. ¡Hermione no te muevas! ―Ron se había escondido detrás de ella, al parecer sin ser consciente de que él era mucho más alto que ella, por lo que se le seguía viendo.

―Ron, habla con ella. ¡No puedes ir escondiéndote detrás de Harry o de mí cada vez que la ves o que ves a una chica rubia por los pasillos!

―Hermione tiene razón, colega. Es una locura lo que estás haciendo. Pero oye, si no te ves con fuerzas y quieres ser un fugitivo lo que te queda en el colegio, te puedo prestar la capa de invisibilidad.

―¿Lo harías? ¿Me la puedes prestar?

―¡Ronald! No seas idiota, Harry no te va a prestar la capa para que huyas de tu novia.

Harry iba riéndose ante la bronca que le estaba echando Hermione a Ron a causa de su poca determinación a la hora de hablar con Lavender, cuando se cruzó con Ginny y Dean, quienes estaban discutiendo acaloradamente. Esto hizo que algo dentro de Harry se removiera de felicidad.

Al llegar a la sala común, los tres se pusieron a hacer las redacciones que Snape les había mandado para ese día. No llevaban ni diez minutos con la redacción cuando la profesora McGonagall entró para colgar un anuncio en el tablón. Todos los alumnos que estaban en la sala se dirigieron hacia el pergamino que acaba de colgar la profesora, curiosos por saber lo que era. Se trataba de la fecha del próximo examen de Aparición. **_Los alumnos que el 21 de abril —fecha del primer examen— tuviesen diecisiete años podrían apuntarse a sesiones de prácticas complementarias. Se realizarían en Hogsmeade rodeadas de estrictas medidas de seguridad._**

Ron comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante la proximidad del examen y su poca práctica a la hora de aparecerse. Durante la siguiente hora se dedicó a hablar sobre las pocas probabilidades que tenía de aprobar el examen, por lo que, cuando Hermione y Harry hubieron terminado sus redacciones, a él todavía le quedaba más de la mitad.

―Ron, no quiero ser repelente pero, creo que tu redacción tiene algunos fallos ―Hermione estaba mirando por encima el trozo de pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo el pelirrojo―. A menos que te hayas cambiado el nombre últimamente.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

―El tema de la redacción es acerca de los métodos qué utilizaríamos para enfrentarnos a un dementor, no a un dugbog, y tampoco te llamas Roonil Wazlib. ¿Qué pluma estás utilizando, Ron?

 ** _—Una de las de Fred y George con corrector ortográfico incorporado. Pero me parece que el encantamiento está perdiendo su efecto._**

―Me parece que sí ―Hermione continuó mirando el pergamino de Ron―. Además, tienes varias faltas de ortografía por toda la redacción.

―¿QUÉ? ¡Maldita sea, voy a tener que repetirlo de nuevo! Cuando pille a Fred y a George se van a enterar. Por su culpa voy a perder más tiempo de mi vida con esta pesadilla.

 ** _—No te preocupes, se puede arreglar —dijo ella; cogió la redacción y sacó su varita mágica._**

 ** _—Te adoro, Hermione_**. Eres la mejor.

Este comentario hizo que Hermione se ruborizara, pensando en lo que ocurriría si Lavender escuchaba a Ron decirle eso. Seguro que empezaría a gritar y a lanzarle esas miradas de odio que siempre parecía tener a punto para ella.

―Ron, será mejor que nos vayamos ya. He quedado con el equipo en 15 minutos para entrenar. Tenemos que recuperar los puntos perdidos como sea. Subo a por las escobas y nos vamos.

―Vale. Oye Hermione, ¿te importaría acabar de corregirme la redacción? Luego cuando volvamos de cenar la termino, aunque tendrás que dejarme una pluma… Cómo he podido ser tan idiota de utilizar una de los gemelos…

―No te preocupes, ahora acabo de mirar la redacción. Ya no te debe de quedar mucho.

―Gracias, Herms. No sé qué haría sin ti ―Levantándose, al ver bajar Harry con las escobas, Ron le dio un rápido beso en la cabeza a Hermione, que continuaba agitando la varita en cada falta que encontraba.

Cogiendo su escoba, Ron se deslizó detrás de Harry por el hueco del retrato. Cuando estuvieron un piso por debajo de la sala común de Gryffindor, Ron se dio cuenta de que Harry le miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

―¿Por qué me miras así? ―Ron comenzó a mirarse, preocupado por llevar algo fuera de lugar–. ¿Llevo alguna mancha de tinta o algo?

― _Te adoro, Hermione_ ―Harry imitó, muy acertadamente, a Ron–. ¿Cuándo piensas reconocerlo?

―¿Reconocer el qué? ¡Me ayuda siempre! Y es mi mejor amiga. No entiendo por qué te hace tanta gracia eso ―Ron se había ruborizado. Solo esperaba que Harry no se fijara en ese pequeño detalle―. Además, yo estoy con Lavender…

―Ron, nos conocemos desde hace años y, sinceramente, hace tiempo que lo vengo notando. A ti, Hermione te parece algo más que una amiga. Y en cuanto a Lavender… Estás deseando dejarla y ya no sabes qué hacer para evitarla… Y, bueno, creo que no tengo que recordarte que estaba contigo el día que Ginny dijo lo de Hermione y Viktor… Le daría mi Saeta de Fuego a Malfoy si no es verdad que ese comentario influyó de alguna manera en lo tuyo con Lavender…

Ron odiaba cuando Harry hacia eso. Le daba a entender que él era como un libro abierto y, si Harry, que era negado para los sentimientos, se había dado cuenta de eso, todo el mundo podría haberlo notado también. ¡Maldita sea! Hermione podría haberlo notado. Con estos pensamientos, Ron comenzó a ponerse rojo, de nuevo, y Harry intuyó que había acertado con lo que le acababa de decir a su amigo. Le hacía gracia como, por unas cosas u otras, él y Ginny eran los únicos que sabían de los sentimientos de sus dos amigos. Ojalá Ginny los tuviera también por él y no hacia Dean…

Cuando llegaron al campo de Quidditch, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, todos los demás miembros del equipo les estaban esperando. Para sorpresa de Harry, Ginny y Dean se encontraban en puntos muy distantes el uno del otro, lanzándose miradas de ira. Ron no tuvo tanta suerte; Lavender estaba en las gradas y le saludaba como una loca, intentando llamar su atención. Tragando con dificultad, Ron la devolvió un escueto saludo.

―Muy Bien, venid todos aquí. Comenzaremos con un calentamiento muy básico. Daremos diez vueltas al campo y después comenzaremos a pasarnos la _quaffle_ , e iremos aumentando la velocidad de los pases. Después, yo entrenaré con los bateadores, lanzándoles la _bludger_ para que la golpeen, y los cazadores intentaréis marcar a Ron. Así conseguiremos hacer un entrenamiento completo para ponernos en forma.

Ante el pitido de Harry, todos ascendieron en sus escobas y comenzaron a volar alrededor del campo. Lavender soltaba grititos cada vez que Ron pasaba por su lado, lo que hacía que el pelirrojo quisiera cruzar ese tramo aún más rápido. Dos horas después, todos desmontaron de sus escobas y entraron a los vestuarios.

―Habéis estado genial, chicos. Ginny, Dean, me gustaría que vuestras diferencias las dejaseis fuera del campo. Os necesito como un equipo, que trabajéis juntos. Y, Ron, por favor, habla con Lavender. No podemos comunicarnos entre nosotros si ella está gritando cada segundo.

―Si fuera tan fácil… ―Ron comenzó a farfullar pero, al ver la cara de Harry, supo que iba en serio―. Está bien, está bien. Hablaré con ella.

Dando por terminado el entrenamiento, todos salieron hacia el castillo. Harry, Ron y Ginny se dirigieron hacia uno de los atajos que conocían para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor donde les esperaba Hermione, sentada en una butaca junto al fuego, leyendo uno de sus libros. Tras haber dejado las escobas en las habitaciones, los cuatro amigos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

―¡Harry! ¡Harry! ―Neville corría detrás de ellos con un papel en la mano―. Por fin te encuentro. Me han dado esto para ti. Bueno, os veo ahora en la cena.

―Gracias, Neville ―esperó hasta que el chico se perdió por las escaleras, quedándose los cuatro solos, para desdoblar el trozo de pergamino―. Se trata de la próxima cita con Dumbledore. Es en dos días, y aún no he conseguido el recuerdo de Slughorn.

―Harry, deberías intentarlo de nuevo. Mañana después de clase o algo.

―Hermione, ya lo sé. ¡Pero Slughorn me rehúye desde que se lo pregunté la última vez! De todas formas, tengo todavía dos días para pensar en algo…

…

Cuando volvieron a la sala común, Harry y Ginny se acomodaron en uno de los sofás que quedaban libre, mientras Ron y Hermione se dirigían a su habitual mesa para continuar con los deberes atrasados. Ron le había pedido a Harry prestado el libro de Pociones del Príncipe Mestizo para continuar con la redacción sobre antídotos que les habían puesto. Estaba mirando las anotaciones del misterioso expropietario, cuando Hermione se dio cuenta e intentó quitárselo de las manos.

―¡Ronald, dame ese libro ahora mismo!

―¡Por Merlín, Hermione pareces mi madre hablándome así! Además, podrías dejarme usarlo hoy… voy muy retrasado con Pociones. ¡Y aún me queda terminar la redacción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!

Para evitar que Hermione le quitase el libro, Ron lo sujetaba fuertemente entre sus manos. En un intento de ella de ser más rápida que él, se abalanzó hacia delante, con la mala suerte que, justo en ese momento, Ron levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, echándose hacia atrás todo lo que la silla le permitía. Esto hizo que ambos quedasen más juntos de lo que nunca habían estado; sus caras se encontraban a escasos centímetros y ambos se miraban como si no existiera nadie más en la sala común.

―Ejem, ejem ―Lavender les miraba con los labios tan apretados que formaban una línea recta en su rostro―. ¿Interrumpo algo?

―Yo-yo creo que me voy a acostar ya… buenas noches ―Hermione se levantó rápidamente de la silla. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y respiraba entrecortadamente.

―Será lo mejor. Ya ayudo yo a _MI_ Ro-Ro ―Lavender seguía mirando a Hermione―. Adiós.

Hermione lanzó una última mirada a Ron antes de irse a la habitación. En el rostro del pelirrojo pudo distinguir una mueca de fastidio. Ron la hizo un gesto de disculpa y ella se marchó sin despedirse de Harry y Ginny, quien estaba molesta ante la actitud de Lavender.

―Hortera ―susurró Ginny, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Lavender la escuchase, mientras se levantaba y seguía a Hermione a los dormitorios―. Herms, espera.

Cuando llegó a la habitación que compartía Hermione, la encontró sentada junto a la ventana. Como había supuesto Ginny, Hermione no iba a acostarse, sino que trataba de alejarse de Lavender y sus miradas cargadas de desprecio. « _¿Cómo puede aguantarla todos los días en la misma habitación?_ ―pensó― _Yo ya le habría lanzado una maldición…_ »

―Hermione, no puedes dejar que esa idiota de Lavender te trate así. Por muy novia que sea de Ron, él es tu mejor amigo. Estoy deseando que Ron la deje ya… Así estaremos más tranquilos todos, sin esa voz tan horrible.

―Da igual, Ginny. Además, parece que Ron no se decide a hablar con ella… Será por algo.

―¿Por qué es idiota, quizá? ―Ginny se sentó frente a Hermione, quien tenía los ojos húmedos e intentaba disimular mirando por la ventana―. Hermione, a mí no me engañas. Tú no estás así simplemente por lo que acaba de pasar con Lavender. ¿Me equivoco?

―No… ―Hermione sabía que aquella pelirroja tenía un gran don para descubrir los sentimientos de los demás. No podría mentirle, no a ella―. Pero eso da igual. Ron sigue con ella y te recuerdo que ha estado sin hablarme meses…

―Esto… esa parte, que no te hablara, fue culpa mía. Me enfadé con él y le dije que tú te habías besado con Krum… Lo siento. Pero… si te sirve de consuelo, cuando se enteró, parece que reaccionó de forma celosa, ¿no crees? ―Ginny sonrió a Hermione intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, pero parecía que su amiga no acababa de entender las cosas. « _Con lo lista que es normalmente..._ »―. Herms, por favor, di algo.

―Entonces… me estás diciendo que Ron… qué él está con Lavender, porque le dijiste que me había besado con Viktor… ―Ginny asintió. ¡Por fin lo estaba entendiendo!―. Ginny, eso es una tontería. Ron no es de esa clase de personas… él no estaría con una chica solo por darme celos… Él la quiere… o la quería.

―Mira Hermione, si no me crees, deberías hablar con él. Buenas noches.

Sin darle oportunidad a Hermione para contestarle, Ginny se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando sola a su amiga.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Holaaa! Aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo. Como siempre, las frases en cursiva negrita son de J.K. Nos leemos pronto, ¡Besotes para todos! =)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Al día siguiente, Hermione bajó sola al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Normalmente esperaba a Harry y a Ron en la sala común para bajar juntos pero, aquella mañana, cuando llegó a la sala, Lavender la miró fijamente, con una clara invitación a irse sin _SU Ro-Ro_. Durante la noche había estado pensando en lo que le había dicho Ginny; en cuanto tuviera ocasión, hablaría con Ron. Sin embargo, por ahora no estaba teniendo muchas oportunidades.

Cuando Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar, acompañados por Lavender ―que iba colgada del brazo de Ron― y Parvati, Hermione les hizo señas para indicarles donde estaba sentada. Sin embargo, con una mirada de superioridad, Lavender frenó a Ron, haciendo que se sentara a cierta distancia del lugar donde se encontraba Hermione. Harry, por el contrario, se dirigió hacia donde le estaba esperando la chica y se sentó junto a ella. La mirada que le lanzó Ron denotaba los sentimientos del chico, que deseaba estar sentado con sus amigos.

Durante las clases de la mañana, Ron no logró librarse de Lavender, quien parecía haberse pegado a su brazo. « _¡Por las barbas de Merlín, ya no siento el brazo!_ ―pensaba Ron desesperado― _¡Ojalá pudiese librarme de ella y estar con Harry y Hermione… Hermione… Está tan guapa preparando la poción…_ », perdido en sus ensoñaciones, Ron no se había dado cuenta de que Lavender se le había quedado mirando fijamente.

―Ro-Ro, ¿Se puede saber qué miras con tanta pasión? Te estaba hablando de mis nuevos zapatos y tú poniendo esa cara de idiota… ―Ron no se había percatado de la cara que tenía. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando miraba a Hermione sin que ella lo notara―. ¡Ja! Mira a Granger, Parvati. Esa sabelotodo ya tiene la mano levantada. Seguro que ya ha logrado hacer la poción _. Profesor, ya he preparado mi poción… Yo sé la respuesta…―_ Parvati reía ante el intento de Lavender de imitar a Hermione―. Por favor, es tan insoportable…

―Ni se te ocurra volver a decir nada de ella, Lavender. Puede que seas mi novia, pero ella es mi mejor amiga y no voy a consentir que te burles de Hermione.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Ron recogió sus cosas y fue hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban Harry y Hermione, quienes se sorprendieron de la aparición de su amigo. Hermione no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa de Lavender, donde la rubia le miraba con ira en los ojos.

Al terminar la clase de Pociones, Lavender y Parvati salieron de las primeras, algo que Ron agradeció, puesto que quería estar con sus amigos. Cuando subían por las escaleras hacia la sala común, un Gryffindor de tercero se acercó a ellos.

―Harry Potter, me han dado esto para ti.

―Gracias.

Donde esperaba ver la estilizada caligrafía de Dumbledore, Harry encontró **_una letra de trazos grandes y desgarbados, muy difícil de descifrar debido a las manchas de tinta que emborronaban el pergamino._**

 **Queridos Harry, Ron y Hermione:**

 **Aragog murió anoche. Harry y Ron, vosotros lo conocisteis y sabéis que era extraordinario. Hermione, sé que te habría caído bien. Me gustaría mucho que esta noche asistieseis al entierro. He pensado oficiarlo hacia el anochecer porque ésa era su hora preferida del día. Como sé que no os dejan salir del castillo a esas horas, tendréis que utilizar la capa. No debería pedíroslo, pero no tengo ánimos para hacerlo solo.**

 **Hagrid**

―Es de Hagrid, mirad ―Harry le pasó la nota a Hermione. Ron se situó detrás de su amiga para leer la nota de Hagrid.

―¡Está loco! ―Ron comenzó a gritar― ¡Ese monstruo intentó matarnos en segundo! ¡Quería comernos a Harry y a mí! ¡¿Y Hagrid pretende que vayamos a su entierro?!

―Harry, no podemos salir del castillo por la noche. Hay muchísima seguridad; si nos pillan, estamos acabados.

―Chicos, es Hagrid. Ya hemos salido muchas noches a verle y no ha pasado nada. Pero supongo que ya no podemos hacer nada por Aragog, está muerto…

―¡¿Hacer algo por esa cosa?! ¡Yo no hubiera ido ni aunque pudiera hacer algo por él! ¡Quiso que fuéramos la comida de sus repugnantes hijos!

Hermione le devolvió el pergamino a Harry, dándose cuenta de que su amigo estaba planeado algo. Algo en la cara de Harry, le decía que estaba tramando un plan.

―Harry, no vas a ir esta noche, ¿verdad? No merece la pena jugársela por algo así. No puedes hacer nada por Hagrid.

―Lo sé ―dijo Harry suspirando―. Supongo que tendremos que esperar a mañana para ver a Hagrid.

―Exacto. Además, deberías pensar cómo abordar a Slughorn esta tarde. Pídele clases particulares o cualquier cosa, pero tienes que lograr ese recuerdo antes de tu cita con Dumbledore mañana…

―Hermione, ¿Cómo le voy a pedir clases particulares de Pociones, si piensa que soy un alumno brillante? No… tendré que pensar en otra excusa ―Harry seguía pensando qué decirle al profesor para lograr ese recuerdo―. Ya lo he intentado todo… Para que esta vez sea distinto, necesitaré muchísima suerte.

 ** _—¿Suerte? —Dijo de pronto Ron—. ¡Ya lo tengo, Harry! ¡Suerte!_**

 ** _—¿Qué quieres decir?_**

 ** _—¡Utiliza tu poción de la suerte!_**

 ** _—¡Ostras, Ron! —Se asombró Hermione—. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido?_**

 ** _—¿El Felix Felicis? —Dudó Harry mientras miraba a sus amigos—. No sé… Pensaba guardármelo para…_** ―El rostro de Ginny cruzó por la cabeza de Harry, haciendo que se ruborizara. La verdad, es que tenía guardada aquella poción para el día en el que estuviera preparado para declarase a Ginny. Si Ron se enteraba de ese plan, le mataría―. Para nada, olvidarlo. Ron, es una idea genial. Esta noche tomaré un poco y le haré una visita al profesor Slughorn.

―Perfecto. Habrá que hacerlo sin que te vean salir de la sala común o te meterás en un buen lio… ―Hermione había comenzado a hablar sobre los riesgos que podía correr Harry si alguien le veía salir por la noche, pero Harry y Ron dejaron de prestarle atención en cuanto comenzaron a jugar al ajedrez mágico.

Aquella tarde no habían programado entrenamiento de Quidditch, puesto que en una hora, Ron y Hermione se marcharían a Hogsmeade a sus clases de Aparición. Cuando llegó el momento de irse, Harry les acompañó hasta la biblioteca, con la excusa de ir a buscar un libro para la redacción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Lo que ni Ron ni Hermione sabían era que, en realidad, Harry se disponía a hacer guardia frente a la Sala de los Menesteres. Estaba seguro de que Draco tramaba algo y Dobby y Kreacher le habían informado de que aquella sala era donde Malfoy pasaba las tardes.

Cuando hubieron perdido de vista a Harry, Ron se volvió hacia la entrada de la biblioteca. Había algo en el comportamiento de su amigo que le tenía preocupado. Harry y él nunca iban a la biblioteca, siempre le preguntaban a Hermione o le pedían después sus redacciones.

―Herms, ¿crees qué Harry se ha olvidado del tema de Malfoy?

―Por supuesto que no. Ron, ¿Tú te has creído todo eso de que iba a la biblioteca? ¡Por Merlín, Harry y tú parecéis ser alérgicos a ella!

―¡Oye! ―Ron fingió sentirse ofendido ante el comentario de Hermione. Aunque reconocía que ella tenía razón―. La verdad, es que tampoco me lo he creído. Pero como tú no le has dicho nada, pensé que serían cosas mías y que, en realidad, sí que iba a estudiar.

―Ron, si no he dicho nada ha sido, principalmente, porque Harry ha dejado claro que va a seguir sospechando de Malfoy. Le da igual lo que le digamos, no va a cambiar de opinión. Y, hablando de cambiar de opinión, ¿Qué opina Lav-Lav de que vayas conmigo a las clases de Aparición? Me ha parecido notar que me tiene un poco de manía…

―Me da igual lo que opine. En cuanto tenga un momento, voy a cortar con ella ―ante esta noticia, Hermione levantó la mirada hacia Ron, tropezando con el escalón que tenía delante. Si Ron no la hubiese sujetado por la cintura, ella hubiera bajado rodando los últimos escalones que daban a los jardines de Hogwarts―. Oye, creo que deberías mirar por donde andas. Si no te llego a sujetar, estarías rodando por el suelo ahora mismo.

Al darse cuenta de que Ron seguía sujetando a Hermione de la cintura, los dos se ruborizaron. Ron decidió soltarla y Hermione comenzó a mirar hacia otro lado. Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta reunirse con los demás estudiantes que iban a Hogsmeade.

…

Cuando volvieron de las clases de Aparición, Ron y Hermione encontraron a Harry esperándoles en el vestíbulo. Los tres juntos entraron en el Gran Comedor, donde Lavender estaba esperando a Ron con cara de pocos amigos. Sin embargo, ignorando a la chica, Ron continuó andando hasta que encontraron un sitio donde sentarse los tres, él al lado de Hermione. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde.

―Bueno, ¿Qué tal ha ido la clase? Ya os queda poco para el examen.

―Creo que no tengo ganas de comer… ―Ron se había puesto verde, de repente.

―Ronald, por favor. ¡No seas tonto! Tienes que comer algo ―Hermione, ante la cara de incomprensión de Harry, se dispuso a explicarle lo ocurrido en las clases de aparición―. Ron ha conseguido aparecerse, pero no en el lugar donde debía. El profesor ha sido muy duro con él.

―No te preocupes tío, el día del examen lo harás bien.

Un poco más animado, Ron comenzó a comer y a quejarse sobre la dureza con la que el profesor de Aparición le había hablado. Estuvo quejándose hasta llegar a la sala común. Esperando a que la sala se vaciara un poco, los tres se sentaron en sus butacas favoritas. Hermione leía uno de sus libros, mientras que los chicos jugaban al ajedrez. Un poco antes de las diez, Hermione les recordó que debían aprovechar para subir a por la capa de invisibilidad. Subiendo con disimulo, los tres se escabulleron hacia la habitación de los chicos, aprovechando que Dean, Neville y Seamus no se encontraban allí.

Harry sacó la pequeña botella del fondo de su baúl, donde la había dejado metida entre unos viejos calcetines que habían pertenecido a Tío Vernon.

 ** _—Cuando te lo tomas tienes una sensación muy guay —recordó Ron—._** Como si nada pudiese irte mal y fueras capaz de enfrentarte hasta a un dragón rabioso y enfurecido, y salir airoso de esa pelea.

—¿De qué hablas, Ron? —Repuso Hermione riendo—. Te recuerdo que nunca la has tomado.

 ** _—Ya, pero creí que sí, ¿verdad? —Respondió Ron como si explicara algo obvio—. En realidad es lo mismo._**

―Creo que con un par de gotas bastará ―Harry se dispuso a beber la poción, cuando se acordó de algo―. Uno de vosotros deberá abrirme el retrato, así nadie sospechará que el hueco se abra y no salga ni entre nadie.

—Harry, ¿Qué se siente al tomarlo? —susurró Hermione como si evitara que alguien pudiese escucharles.

Harry tardó unos segundos en contestar. Poco a poco comenzó a invadirle una extraña sensación de poder, haciéndole ver que era capaz de, como bien habia dicho Ron unos minutos atrás, enfrentarse a un dragón rabioso y enfurecido, y ganar la batalla. De pronto creyó que sería demasiado fácil conseguir aquel recuerdo de Slughorn. Poniéndose de pie, sonrió a sus amigos.

 ** _—Estupendo —dijo—. Francamente estupendo. Bueno, me voy a la cabaña de Hagrid._**

―¿Qué? No Harry. Tienes que ir a buscar a Slughorn. ¡Debes recuperar ese recuerdo!

―Hermione, algo me dice que debo ir a ver a Hagrid ―poniéndose la capa por encima, Harry desapareció ante la vista de sus amigos―. Debo ir al entierro de Aragog.

―¿Has tomado la poción de la suerte para ir al entierro de ese monstruo? ¡Vaya desperdicio!

―Confiad en mí. Esperadme despiertos; cuando vuelva os contaré todo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, por lo que Ron y Hermione supieron que Harry se dirigía a la sala. Le siguieron por las escaleras, preparados para acercarse hacia el hueco del retrato y dejarle vía libre a Harry. Con lo que no contaban era con que Lavender estaría en la sala común.

 ** _—¿Qué hacías ahí con ésa? —Chilló Lavender Brown fulminando con la mirada, a través del invisible Harry, a Ron y Hermione, que aparecieron juntos por la escalera de los dormitorios de los chicos_** ―. ¡NO QUIERO QUÉ VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MI RO-RO! ¡NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER! Él nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú.

Ron comenzó a decir algo, pero Hermione ya se dirigía hacia el hueco del retrato. Debía abrir a Harry, y no quería quedarse allí. No permitiría que Lavender supiera lo mucho que le había herido aquel comentario.

Lo que nadie había notado era que, ante los gritos de Lavender, Harry había aprovechado para deslizarse hasta el hueco, con la suerte de que, en ese momento, Ginny y Dean entraban en la sala. Harry rozó a Ginny, quien comenzó a discutir con Dean.

Hermione se dirigió hacia las escaleras que ascendían a la torre donde se encontraba la lechucería. Desde allí, podría ver todos los terrenos del colegio y nadie la molestaría. No quería que nadie la viese llorar. No dejó de correr hasta que llegó a la torre, donde se sentó en los escalones, resguardada de las miradas curiosas. Las palabras de Lavender no dejaban de gritar en su cabeza, « _él nunca se fijaría en mí… nunca... Ginny se equivocaba, Ron no siente nada por mí. Él solo es amable conmigo porque somos amigos, solo me ve como una amiga…_ ».

En cuanto Ron la vio salir corriendo de la sala común, maldijo por lo bajo y, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos y a las acusaciones de Lavender, subió al dormitorio. Por suerte, Harry no se había llevado consigo el Mapa del Merodeador.

―¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas! ―Al apuntar al trozo de pergamino con la varita, comenzó a aparecer el mapa del colegio―. Bien, ahora solo tengo que encontrarla entre el millón de puntos que sale…

Unos minutos después, un pequeño letrero con el nombre de Hermione Granger apareció en la torre que llevaba a la lechucería. Apuntando de nuevo al mapa, Ron dijo la frase que lo hacía desaparecer y convertirse de nuevo en un trozo de pergamino doblado. Bajó de nuevo a la sala común donde, como unos minutos atrás, Lavender continuaba gritándole.

―¡Lavender hemos terminado!

―PERO, ¿QUÉ?

Sin pararse, Ron atravesó el hueco del retrato, echando una última mirada a la sala donde, Ginny le sonreía y asentía, aprobando aquella decisión que había tomado su hermano. « _¡Vaya, qué bien sienta haber cortado con Lavender! Ahora debo encontrar a Hermione y hablar con ella_ » con estas palabras en la cabeza, Ron comenzó a correr por los pasillos, sin preocuparse por ser visto por algún profesor. Debía encontrar a Hermione, lo demás no importaba.

Al llegar a la torre no vio a Hermione por ningún lado, « _¡Maldita sea, seguro que ella se ha ido mientras yo venía hacia aquí! Debí haber traído el mapa conmigo_ ». Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y volver a la sala cuando escuchó a alguien llorar. El ruido venía de allí, esa persona debía de estar unos escalones por encima, por eso nadie le veía. Esperando encontrar a Hermione, Ron se decidió a subir los escalones que llevaban a la lechucería. Allí estaba ella, llorando y con las manos sobre su cara. Sin hacer ruido, Ron se agachó delante de ella, quedando a la altura de sus ojos.

―Herms, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Ron colocó suavemente sus manos sobre las rodillas de ella, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

―¡Ron! Yo… yo… necesitaba salir de allí ―Hermione parecía avergonzada, « _¡Por Merlín, él no debería haberme visto así!_ »―. Necesitaba tomar un poco el aire.

―Hermione, no me engañas, ¿Por qué lloras? ―Al no obtener respuesta, Ron decidió cambiar de tema esperando que, de esta forma, su amiga se atreviese a hablar―. He cortado con Lavender… Ahora mismo.

Aquello hizo que Hermione levantara la cabeza. Aquella noticia era lo mejor que podía escuchar en un momento como ese, sin embargo, algo en su interior le hacía sentir culpable.

―Lo siento Ron. Supongo que fue por mi culpa… Al vernos bajar de tu dormitorio… tú y yo solos… Yo…

―¿Qué estás diciendo? Hermione, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Yo quería cortar con Lavender y por lo visto, que nos viera bajar juntos ha sido algo bueno ―sonrió hacia Hermione, pero al ver que ella había vuelto a enterrar su cara entre sus manos, Ron decidió ser un poco más sincero con ella. Levantándole suavemente la barbilla, se perdió en esos ojos marrones que le volvían loco―. Escúchame bien Hermione. Lavender no me ha dejado porque nos haya visto a ti y a mí, la he dejado yo por lo que ha dicho sobre ti. No voy a permitir que nadie te trate de esa manera y, sinceramente, ya había aguantado demasiado. Así que tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

―Ella dijo… ella dijo que tú nunca te fijarías en… ―antes de continuar hablando, Hermione decidió que aquel no era el momento adecuado para preguntar aquello. La guerra era algo que parecía estar acercándose cada vez más y, siendo hija de muggles, era más que probable que tuviera que huir con sus padres―. Olvídalo, no iba a decir nada. Gracias por venir a buscarme Ron, eres un gran amigo.

Por un momento, Ron creyó que su relación con Hermione iba a dar un paso más. Por fin, él podría decirle que Lavender se equivocaba, que era ella, Hermione, en quien se había fijado años atrás, que era ella, quien le alegraba los días y que siempre sería ella la persona de quien se había enamorado él. Sin embargo, algo cambió en el último instante.

―No tienes que darme las gracias, para eso están los amigos. Ya sabes que me vas a tener a tu lado siempre ―intentando no forzar más la situación, Ron se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.― Será mejor que volvamos a la torre, por si vuelve Harry.

Así, de la mano, volvieron a la sala común. Por fortuna, todos se habían ido a dormir y pudieron estar solos hasta que volvió Harry. Durante ese tiempo, ninguno de los dos se decidió a hablar sobre sus sentimientos, sin embargo, Ron no pudo aguantar las ganas de abrazarla y hacerla sentir mejor; y Hermione no tuvo el valor de alejarse de él. Si en unos meses tenía que huir con sus padres, prefería hacerlo sabiendo que esa noche se había olvidado de sus problemas en los brazos de Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo y debo decir que hemos llegado al ecuador de la historia. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis, es genial saber qué os va pareciendo. =)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Besos para todos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Hacía dos días que Ron y Lavender habían cortado y, por el aspecto que ofrecía ella, parecía no habérselo tomado muy bien. Para alegría de Harry, esa noche también habían cortado Ginny y Dean. Se encontraban en la clase de Encantamientos, cuchicheando como era costumbre en ellos tres, acerca de lo que Dumbledore le había pedido a Harry la noche anterior.

—¡Qué pasada! —Exclamó Ron mientras agitaba distraídamente su varita apuntando al techo sin prestar la menor atención—. Vas a ir con Dumbledore hasta… para destruir… ¡Es una pasada!

 ** _—Ron, estás provocando que nieve —le advirtió Hermione con paciencia, y le desvió la varita para que dejara de apuntar al techo, del que empezaban a caer unos gruesos y blancos copos. Lavender Brown, que tenía los ojos enrojecidos, fulminó con la mirada a Hermione desde una mesa cercana, y ésta soltó el brazo de Ron._**

―Perdón, no me he dado cuenta. ¡Joder, ahora parece que los tres tenemos un serio problema de caspa! ―Ron comenzó a quitarle la nieve a Hermione que tenía en los hombros, provocando un fuerte bufido por parte de Lavender―. Sigo pensando que Lavender está loca… ¿No se da cuenta de que hemos cortado?

―No te preocupes, amigo. En unos días lo acabará asumiendo ―Ron esperaba que Harry tuviese razón. Estaba cansado de ver como Lavender miraba a Hermione de esa forma, como si él todavía fuera su novio y nadie se le pudiera acercar―. Lo que os estaba contando. Dumbledore me ha pedido que vaya con él a buscar el horrocrux. Dice que cree saber dónde se encuentra, pero que tengo que esperar a que él se haya asegurado de que está allí.

―¡Muy bien, chicos ya podéis marcharos!

Al terminar la clase, los tres se dirigieron hasta la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando entraron, un gran revuelo de estudiantes se había apoderado de la habitación. Al parecer, algo fuera de lo común había ocurrido. Guiados por la curiosidad, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hasta la causa de todo aquello.

 ** _—¡Katie! ¡Has vuelto! ¿Ya te encuentras bien?_** ―La primera en hablar fue Hermione, quien había localizado a Katie entre todos los alumnos―. ¡Me alegro de verte de nuevo!

―¡Gracias Hermione! La verdad es que ya me encuentro muy bien, el lunes me dieron el alta en San Mungo. Después de pasar unos días en casa con mis padres, al fin he decidido que era hora de volver al colegio ―al ver a Harry, Katie se puso seria de nuevo.― Harry… justo ahora estaban contándome lo ocurrido en el último parido con McLaggen… Lo siento…

―No te preocupes, ahora que tú has vuelto y Ron puede volver a jugar, estoy seguro de que todavía tenemos posibilidades de ganar ―Harry decidió hacerle aquella pregunta que le atormentaba desde el accidente que sufrió la chica.― Por cierto, Katie… Aquel collar… ¿No recordarás por casualidad quien te lo dio?

―Lo siento Harry, pero no recuerdo nada de ese momento… De lo último que me acuerdo es de haber entrado en el baño de mujeres de Las Tres Escobas… Allí debió ocurrir algo, pero no logro acordarme.

Tras despedirse de Katie, los tres se sentaron en sus butacas de siempre, las más alejadas del resto de la sala y las más cercanas a la chimenea. Ron se había sentado a los pies de la butaca de Hermione y observaba a Harry, que parecía estar intentando descifrar un difícil enigma.

―¿En qué estás pensando, Harry?

―En que, quien le entregó el collar a Katie, debió ser una mujer o una chica… o alguien que se estaba haciendo pasar por una ―Hermione resopló ante esa sugerencia tan desequilibrada.

―¿Ya estamos otra vez Harry? Malfoy no puede estar detrás de todo esto. Hacer una poción multijugos lleva mucho tiempo, por si no te acuerdas.

―Hermione, han estado robando poción multijugos en Hogwarts. Recuerda que Crabbe y Goyle se han estado haciendo pasar por niñas de primero. ¿Por qué no lo ha podido hacer Malfoy también? O, quizá mandó a Crabbe o a Goyle a Las Tres Escobas… **_Me parece que beberé otro trago de Felix Felicis —anunció— e iré a probar suerte con la Sala de los Menesteres._**

―¡Harry, eso sería malgastar la poción! Vas a ir con Dumbledore a recuperar un Horrocrux, ¿No crees que te sería más necesario tener _suerte_ en ese momento?

―Hermione tiene razón, colega. Sería una tontería malgastar la poción en una ronda por los pasillos del colegio.

Harry decidió no contestar a sus amigos. Al parecer, Ron no iba a estar de su parte esta vez, por lo que no tenía sentido continuar intentando que le diera la razón. Sacó de su mochila el libro de Pociones del Príncipe Mestizo y comenzó a hojear las notas que había en los márgenes de las páginas. Allí encontró un hechizo que venía acompañado de una pequeña explicación, " _para enemigos_ ". Sin duda, ese conjuro podría de serle de ayuda en un futuro. Con cuidado de que Hermione no le viera, dobló una de las esquinas de la página para volver a ella en otro momento.

Decidido a descubrir que estaba tramando Malfoy, Harry subió al dormitorio en busca del Mapa del Merodeador. Le sorprendió ver que, en el baño de chicos del segundo piso, un cartel con el nombre de Malfoy aparecía acompañado, nada más y nada menos que por Myrtle la Llorona. Aquella peculiar pareja hizo que Harry deseara con más fuerzas descubrir que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que, sin dar muchas explicaciones a Hermione y a Ron, se marchó de la sala común.

―¿Dónde crees que irá ahora? ―Ron continuaba mirando el hueco del retrato por el que acababa de marcharse su amigo.

―Ni idea. Solo espero que no se le ocurra hacer ninguna tontería.

Sin mayor importancia, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a redactar las redacciones que tenían sobre el encantamiento _Aguamenti_ y sus posibles usos. De vez en cuando, Ron intentaba copiar alguna de las frases que Hermione estaba escribiendo en su redacción. Sin embargo, en una de las veces, Hermione levantó la mirada de su pergamino y descubrió la mirada del pelirrojo intentando descifrar alguna palabra que ella había escrito.

―Ron, si sigues torciendo el cuello de esa manera, no me extrañaría que se te desencajara de los hombros ―Ron, ante aquel comentario y al haber sido descubierto, no pudo evitar ruborizarse―. Si no dejas de copiar mis deberes, nunca aprenderás.

―¡Hermione! Seamos sinceros. Yo nunca voy a ser tan inteligente como tú ―ahora había llegado el turo de Hermione de ruborizarse―. Eres la bruja más brillante que he conocido en mi vida. Estoy seguro de que vas a llegar a Ministra de Magia o algo por el estilo. Prometo que si te presentas, te votaré. ¿Me dejas tomar alguna idea de tu redacción? Por favor.

―Ronald, lo hago por tu bien. Y deja de hacerme la pelota, sabes que no vas a conseguir nada de ese modo ―sin embargo, aquellos cumplidos le habían hecho gracia, por lo que consideró ser menos dura con él―. Haremos un trato. Tú acabas la redacción por tu cuenta, y después te ayudo con las correcciones necesarias.

―¡Eres la mejor, gracias!

Estaban a punto de volver a sus respectivas tareas cuando, corriendo y cubierto de agua, Harry entró en la sala común y se dirigió a ellos. Parecía aterrorizado. El primero en darse cuenta del aspecto de su amigo fue Ron.

 ** _—¿Dónde has…? ¿Por qué estás empapado? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Sangre?_**

 ** _—Necesito tu libro —dijo Harry jadeando—. Tu libro de Pociones. Dámelo, rápido._**

―Harry, ¿Qué se supone que te ha pasado? ―Hermione había levantado la mirada de su redacción y se sorprendió de ver a Harry de aquella forma.

 ** _—Pero ¿y el del príncipe…?_** ―Ron seguía sin entender qué estaba pasando.

 ** _—¡Luego te lo explico!_**

Ante las prisas de Harry, Ron metió la mano en su mochila y sacó su ejemplar de Pociones. Nada más darselo a Harry, este salió corriendo otra vez por el hueco del retrato junto con su mochila y todos sus libros de texto. Ron miró a Hermione preocupado y ella le devolvió la mirada con un gesto de sospecha en sus ojos.

―Esto no me gusta Ron. Harry se ha metido en problemas de nuevo.

―¿Has visto cómo iba? ¡Estaba lleno de sangre y agua! Propongo que nos quedemos hasta que vuelva y le obliguemos a contarnos lo que ha hecho ahora.

―Me parece buena idea.

―Chicos, ¿Sabéis qué le pasaba a Harry? Estaba espantoso ―Ginny se acaba de acercar a ellos.

―No lo sabemos. Vamos a esperar a que vuelva para que nos lo cuente ―Hermione fue la que habló, sin dejar de escribir en su redacción―. Quédate con nosotros si quieres Ginny.

Dos horas después, cerca de la medianoche, Harry entró de nuevo por el hueco del retrato. En la sala común solo quedaban Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Sin hablar y con la mirada perdida, Harry se sentó junto a ellos en el sofá. Los tres le miraban esperando una explicación de su parte, « _Pero, ¿Cómo les voy a decir lo que he hecho? Hasta a mí me aterroriza pensar en aquel momento y todo lo que hubiese podido ocurrir si no hubiera llegado Snape_ ―Harry seguía perdido en sus pensamientos―. _¿Cómo pude hacer aquello?_ ».

―Harry, ¿Qué ha pasado? ―Ginny fue la primera en romper aquel silencio―. Y, ¿Por qué llevas estas pintas?

Aún sin conseguir hablar, Harry le entregó el libro de Pociones del Príncipe Mestizo. Al notar que Ginny no decía nada, levantó la mirada hacia sus amigos. Ron y Hermione le miraban sin entender lo que sucedía y Ginny continuaba con el libro en la mano sin saber qué debía hacer con él. Fue entonces cuando Harry se decidió a contarles lo ocurrido en el baño, el hechizo que había encontrado en las páginas del libro y como había atacado a Malfoy. Durante todo su relato, sus amigos solo le miraban con seriedad, sin decir una palabra.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que ya te había avisado? ―La primera en hablar fue Hermione. Su tono denotaba reproche―. Harry, lo que has hecho está muy mal. Ese libro es peligroso.

―Hermione, no le hagas sentir peor de lo que ya está ―Ron se ganó una mirada por parte de Hermione en la que claramente le sugería mantener la boca cerrada. Sin embargo, arriesgándose a discutir con su amiga, Ron decidió seguir defendiendo a Harry―. No ha sido algo muy decente, pero no veo que Harry lo esté celebrando precisamente. No le des la lata con una de tus charlas moralistas. Además, Snape le ha castigado el sábado, ¡Es imposible que Gryffindor gane la Copa este año!

―Harry, creo de que deberías deshacerte de ese libro.

Harry se volvió hacia Ginny. Ella tenía razón, debía deshacerse del libro. « _Pero, ¿Dónde podría esconder el libro?_ ―Harry pensó detenidamente la respuesta― _Debe ser un lugar al que nadie pueda acceder fácilmente, y donde yo no pueda volver a encontrar este maldito libro_ ». Al fin, la respuesta le vino a la cabeza. Levantándose de un salto, Harry corrió hacia el hueco del retrato, por donde desapareció segundos después.

―Odio cuando hace eso y no dice a dónde va ―Ron miraba con fastidio el lugar por el que había desaparecido su amigo.

…

El sábado llegó antes de lo que les hubiera gustado a Harry y a Ron. Tras el desayuno, Harry se despidió de sus amigos ante las puertas de entrada al castillo. Ron y Ginny ya iban ataviados con el uniforme de Quidditch y Hermione lucía una bufanda de Gryffindor en su cuello a pesar del calor que se había instalado en el país. Los leones tenían muy difícil ganar el partido. Sin Harry, Ginny debía ocupar su puesto de buscador y Dean volvía a entrar en el equipo, ―esto no le acababa de gustar a Harry, pero debido a su castigo, no podía mostrarse contradictorio― jugando como cazador en el lugar de Ginny.

El partido fue corto, pero bastante duro para Ron. Sus nervios habituales se habían convertido en pánico al faltar Harry en el campo. Por este motivo, en los primeros minutos no logró atrapar la Quaffle ninguna de las diez veces que Ravenclaw lanzó a los aros. Perdían por 100 puntos y los cazadores de Gryffindor no eran capaces de acercarse a los aros de Ravenclaw. Ron, desesperado por el juego que estaba realizando, miró hacia las gradas ―donde se escuchaba "a Weasley vamos a coronar", por parte de los alumnos de Slytherin― buscando a la única persona que conseguía serenarle y volverle loco a la vez. La encontró junto a los demás Gryffindor, animándole como siempre hacía. Al notar su mirada, Hermione le sonrió, consiguiendo infundirle el ánimo suficiente para no caer en la desesperación.

―… Ahí va Dean Thomas, un chico un poco raro, quien lleva la Quaffle en dirección a los aros de Ravenclaw. Ahora se la pasa a otro cazador de Gryffindor, no recuerdo su nombre ―la voz de Luna hizo que Ron volviera a centrarse en el partido―. ¡Gol de Gryffindor!

Toda la grada de los leones comenzó a animar a su equipo. Ron consiguió concentrarse y parar los lanzamientos de los cazadores de Ravenclaw. Cuando iban 300 a 140, Ginny vio un pequeño destello cerca de los aros de Ravenclaw y, fijándose en que Cho Chang no estaba pendiente de sus movimientos, se lanzó velozmente en esa dirección. Con una gran ovación al ver la espectacular jugada de Ginny, el partido finalizó, dando la victoria a Gryffindor.

La fiesta continuó en la sala común, donde unos minutos después, Harry fue recibido por la alegría de sus compañeros.

 ** _—¡Hemos ganado! —Bramó Ron, que se le acercó dando brincos y enarbolando la Copa de plata—. ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta! ¡Hemos ganado!_**

Sin embargo, a quien buscaba Harry era a otro miembro de la familia Weasley. Ginny se acercó corriendo a él y, sin preocuparse por el resto del mundo, Harry la besó. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio ante lo que estaba ocurriendo; algunos miraban con la boca abierta a Ron, quien no podía apartar la mirada de su amigo y su hermana. Hermione se acercó a él y en un intento de calmar las cosas, le tocó el brazo suavemente.

―Ron… no hagas nada estúpido… es Harry…

―Lo sé, Hermione ―justo en ese momento Harry, ya separado de los labios de Ginny, le miraba con una expresión de culpabilidad. Sin embargo y para sorpresa de todos, Ron sonrió y se encogió de hombros―. Si no queda más remedio, tendré que acostumbrarme, ¿no?


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Holaaa! Os dejo capítulo nuevo. Para mí, este ha sido de los capítulos que más disfruté escribiendo puesto que al no hablar mucho en los libros de él, siempre había imaginado cómo podría haber ocurrido, pero no os adelantaré nada. =) ¡Nos leemos! Besos a todos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

La siguiente reunión de Dumbledore y Harry llegó una semana después de la gran victoria de Gryffindor frente a Ravenclaw. Los tres amigos se encontraban desayunando en el Gran Comedor cuando un niño de primero se acercó a ellos y le entregó una nota a Harry. En ella, el director le pedía que se reuniera con él esa misma noche, tras la cena.

―¿Crees qué te contará algo más acerca de vuestro viaje en busca del Horrocrux? ―Ron parecía curioso ante la noticia de que Harry iría ver al director esa misma noche―. Seguro que será una pasada, ¿Nos dejaría ir a Hermione y a mí para ayudaros?

―¡Ronald, baja la voz! ―Hermione le miró exasperada. Bajando la voz, continuó hablando―. Obviamente, Dumbledore no dejará que vayamos nosotros, ¡Eso sería una locura! Harry, por favor, presta atención a todo lo que Dumbledore te explique hoy. Esa misión será muy peligrosa, es magia muy oscura.

―Hermione, tranquilízate, ¡Iré con Dumbledore! Es el mejor mago del mundo.

Sin nada más que objetar, Hermione no tuvo más remedio que dejar de discutir y centrarse en sus cereales, lo que provocó las carcajadas de sus amigos al ver que se había quedado sin palabras, algo raro en ella.

Durante todo el día, Harry no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que Dumbledore le tuviera que contar en esa reunión. Estas distracciones le causaron un nuevo castigo de Snape, al no saber contestar a la pregunta que le había hecho durante la clase. Ron y Hermione parecían no estar muy atentos al estado de ensoñación en el que se encontraba su amigo.

―Hermione… había pensado que… como tú eres tan lista, quizá… ¿Podrías dejarme lo que acabas de copiar sobre los hechizos defensivos?

―Señor Weasley, quizá debería compartir con sus compañeros lo que le tiene tan preocupado como para hablar en medio de mi clase con la señorita Granger ―Snape miraba a Ron con una mueca en la cara que dejaba ver su poca simpatía hacia el pelirrojo―. Otros 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, gracias al señor Weasley y su oportuna incontinencia verbal. Entre el señor Potter y usted van a dejar el reloj de Gryffindor vacío en menos de lo que se tarda en decir esencia de díctamo.

Ron bajó la mirada intentando controlar el rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas, « _¡Maldita sea, yo solo quería saber lo que había dicho sobre esos hechizo! ¡Para un día que presto atención en su clase… ya le pediré a Hermione los apuntes más tarde…_ ». El resto de la clase pasó sin más problemas para Harry y Ron. A pesar de no haber sido la primera vez en la que los dos amigos salían de la clase de Snape con algunos puntos de menos para su casa, esta vez volvieron a salir corriendo en cuanto finalizó la clase para no tener que aguantar las caras de sus compañeros.

Tras las clases de la tarde, Ron y Harry se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch a volar un rato, con la excusa de sentirse muy cansados como para hacer lo que les habían mandado. Hermione, por su parte, se dirigió a la biblioteca para terminar sus deberes. Dos horas después, mientras bajaban a cenar, los chicos intentaban que Hermione les dejara sus deberes para copiarlos.

―Habéis estado toda la tarde haciendo el vago, no vengáis ahora a pedirme nada.

―Hermione, por favor, solo los de Snape... ―Harry esperaba que su cara de pena ablandara a su amiga, pero esta le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

―¡He dicho que no! Además Harry, me parece muy irresponsable que, sabiendo que después de cenar te espera Dumbledore, no hayas tenido la decencia de preocuparte antes por tus deberes.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione comenzó a hablar con Ginny. Al ver el poco caso que les estaba haciendo, Harry y Ron decidieron dejar para más tarde el asunto de los deberes y comenzaron a charlar a cerca de la Liga de Quidditch. Después de cenar, los cuatro volvieron a la sala común, donde Ginny volvió a concentrarse en sus estudios y Hermione, Ron y Harry en sus redacciones.

―Harry, ha llegado la hora. Dumbledore te dijo que fueras a las diez en punto y son menos cinco ―Hermione le apremió para que se diera prisa en llegar al despacho del director.

―Está bien. Os veo luego.

Harry se marchó por el hueco del retrato; Hermione y Ron volvieron a sus tareas. Aquella redacción de Snape estaba siendo realmente dura para Ron que, además de no haber cogido bien los apuntes, había decidido pasar de la clase en el momento en el que Snape le había llamado la atención. Para hacer su tarea más complicada, Hermione se encontraba realmente cerca de él, casi podía oler su pelo. « _Está tan guapa cuando se concentra en los estudios. Ojalá hubiera sido capaz de dar un paso más aquel día en la torre cuando la encontré llorando… ¡Eres un estúpido, Ronald Weasley! Ahora ya no volveré a tener la oportunidad…_ ».

―Ron, Ron, ¡Ronald! ―Hermione le estaba mirando con cara de exasperación. « _¡Maldita sea, me he quedado mirándola cómo un estúpido trol!_ »―. ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? Te estoy preguntando acerca de los apuntes que me habías pedido esta mañana.

―¿Qué? Esto… ummm me falta desde que Snape comenzó a hablar sobre… sobre los hechizos protectores.

―¡Ron eso es toda la clase! ¿Has cogido algún tipo de apunte? ―Al ver que no contestaba, decidió dejarle los apuntes―. Está bien, te los dejaré. Pero la próxima vez, o los coges tú o no cuentes con que te vuelva a salvar.

―Gracias, Herms. ¡Eres realmente genial! ¡Te quiero!

Al decir esto, Ron se puso totalmente rojo, « _¿Qué he hecho? ¿Cómo se me ocurre decirle te quiero ahora?_ ». Por su parte, Hermione también se había ruborizado y sus ojos miraban con pasión el trozo de pergamino que tenía delante, « _Vale, Hermione tranquilízate. No pongas sonrisa de tonta. Ha sido un te quiero de amigos, sin importancia. Solo pretendía ser amable_ ». Por suerte para los dos, Harry entró de nuevo, jadeando, en la sala común. Hermione se volvió hacia él.

 ** _—¿Qué quería Dumbledore? —Preguntó Hermione—. ¿Estás bien? —añadió, preocupada._**

 ** _—Sí, estoy bien —contestó Harry, pero pasó a su lado sin detenerse._** Volvió a desaparecer por las escaleras de los dormitorios.

―¿Por qué siempre tiene que ir corriendo? ―Ron miraba el lugar por donde había subido su amigo―. ¿Crees qué Dumbledore le habrá dicho que la misión es hoy?

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para saber la respuesta, puesto que segundos después, Harry volvía a aparecer por las escaleras. Llevaba su capa de invisibilidad en una mano y, unos calcetines y un trozo de pergamino doblado, en la otra.

―Tomar, necesito que os quedéis con esto ―ante la mirada de Ron, Harry se dispuso a explicarle la razón de que le entregara unos calcetines viejos―. Dentro está la botella con el Felix Felicis, y aquí os dejo el Mapa del Merodeador. Dumbledore me ha dicho que vamos a ir a buscar el Horrocrux hoy, por lo que el colegio se quedará sin vigilancia. Estoy seguro de que Malfoy hará algo esta noche, aprovechando que Dumbledore no estará para detenerlo ―Hermione parecía haber entendido lo que Harry estaba diciendo, por lo que abrió la boca para comenzar una disputa―. No, Hermione, escúchame. Necesito saber que vosotros vais a estar bien. Yo estaré con Dumbledore, no me puede pasar nada… Tomaros lo que queda de poción, junto con Ginny. Esta noche necesito que montéis guardia y vigiléis bien a Malfoy y a Snape, hay algo que me tiene intranquilo…

Antes de que Hermione pudiera volver a la carga con sus réplicas, Ron miró a Harry y, como si se entendieran sin necesidad de palabras, asintió y sujetó a Hermione de la mano. Sabía que Harry estaría bien con Dumbledore y entendía que su amigo quisiera que ellos y Ginny estuviesen bien. Tras despedirse de sus amigos, Harry se dirigió hacia el hueco del retrato y se deslizó por él. Si Harry tenía razón, aquella noche iba a ser muy larga. Con esta sensación en el cuerpo, Ron decidió olvidar sus deberes para otro momento. Había cosas más importantes que llevar a cabo.

Sin perder más tiempo, Ron se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea y abrió el mapa. Llevaba diez minutos intentando descifrar algo extraño entre todas las marcas que aparecían cuando, cerca del pasillo que llevaba a la Sala de los Menesteres, vio una marca en la que se podía leer el nombre de Malfoy.

―Herms, mira esto. ¿Qué hará Malfoy a estas horas por el pasillo?

―No me gusta esto, Ron. Harry estaba muy raro cuando se ha ido. Como si pensara que alguien pudiese atacar el castillo esta noche, pero eso es… es una locura.

―Hermione, llama a los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore. Vamos a necesitar ayuda esta noche para vigilar los pasillos ―Sacando la botellita de los calcetines de Harry, bebió un pequeño sorbo y se la tendió a Hermione―. Bebe tú también y dale a Ginny el resto. No puedo imaginarme que, si algo ocurre aquí, os pueda pasar algo a alguna de las dos.

Después de abrazar a Ron en un impulso tras sus palabras, Hermione bebió la poción y se dirigió a los dormitorios de las chicas a buscar a Ginny. Mientras, Ron se dirigía hacia su dormitorio para dejar los viejos calcetines de Harry y coger un par de artículos de broma de los gemelos que podrían ayudarles a despistar a Malfoy o a Snape. Una vez que estuvieron los tres de vuela en la sala común, donde la gran mayoría de los alumnos se habían acostado ya, Neville les sorprendió.

―Chicos, ¿Qué ocurre? Acabo de ver la llamada de Hermione a los miembros del ED.

―Neville, no tenemos mucho tiempo para explicártelo todo. Tenemos que vigilar a Snape y a Malfoy. Tú y Ginny iréis a vigilar ante la Sala de los Menesteres, por si Malfoy trata de hacer algo. Hermione y yo…

Justo en el momento en el que Ron se disponía a continuar su explicación, el Patronus con forma de liebre de Luna apareció ante ellos. Hermione se dispuso a crear el suyo para comunicarle a Luna que se encontraría con ella ante el despacho de Snape.

―Hermione, no pienses que vas a ir tu sola ―Ron no estaba de acuerdo con dejar a Hermione ir sola hasta las mazmorras y esperar a que llegara Luna.

―Ron, es mejor que vosotros tres vayáis a vigilar a Malfoy. Si entra en la Sala de los Menesteres, cualquier cosa podría ocurrir allí arriba. Luna y yo solo vigilaremos si Snape sale de su despacho. De ser así, os avisaré de inmediato.

Viendo que había perdido la batalla, Ron se conformó con seguir el plan de Hermione. Los cuatro salieron de la sala común en silencio. Al llegar a las escaleras, Ron se paró delante de Hermione, dispuesto a volver a discutir con ella para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Sin embargo, la mirada que le lanzó la chica le hizo asumir, de nuevo, que no había ninguna posibilidad de que ella cambiase de idea.

―Hermione ten mucho cuidado, por favor. Me llevaré el Mapa del Merodeador para poder saber dónde os encontráis Luna y tú. Si veis algo raro, manda un mensaje por las monedas que creaste para el ED y lo sabremos ―sabiendo que debía ir a vigilar la Sala de los Menesteres, Ron se lanzó a abrazar a Hermione. Ella enterró su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo y apretó más el abrazo–. Nos veremos en cuanto acabe todo esto. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

Tras despedirse de Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Neville se metieron por uno de los pasadizos que llevaban al pasillo que debían vigilar. Hermione cogió otro de los pasadizos que bajaban a las mazmorras, donde se encontraría con Luna.

Llevaban unas horas vigilando y Snape no parecía tener la intención de salir de su despacho. Cerca de la medianoche, unas pisadas alertaron a Hermione y Luna, quienes sacaron sus varitas, preparadas para atacar y defenderse. El profesor Flitwick entró deprisa en el despacho de Snape, sin notar la presencia de las dos chicas. Desde su escondite, pudieron oír algunas de las palabras que Flitwick le estaba dirigiendo a Snape. Una de esas palabras era Mortífagos. De repente, se produjo un fuerte estruendo dentro del despacho y Snape salió, reparando en Hermione y Luna.

―El profesor Flitwick se ha desmallado. Por lo visto, varios mortífagos han entrado en el colegio. Cuidad del profesor mientras yo voy a enfrentarme, con los demás profesores, a ellos.

Sin darles opción a preguntar algo más, Snape desapareció por las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores. Luna entró en el despacho para cuidar del profesor Flitwick, seguida de Hermione que no podía dejar de pensar en Ron, y en si él, Ginny y Neville estarían bien.

Mientras tanto, unos pisos por encima de las mazmorras, Ron, Ginny y Neville vigilaban la entrada de la Sala de los Menesteres. Sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, Malfoy salió de la sala, solo y portando la Mano de la Gloria. Cuando iban a atacarle, Malfoy se dio cuenta de su presencia y lanzó unos polvos contra el suelo. Todo se volvió negro de repente, como si la oscuridad hubiera entrado en el pasillo y hubiera decidido instalarse allí.

―¿Ginny? ¿Neville? No puedo ver nada, ¿Dónde estáis?

―¿Ron? ―La voz de Ginny parecía provenir de algún lugar a la derecha de Ron―. ¡Maldita sea! _Lumos_.

― _Incendio_ , _Lumos_ ―Neville debía estar situado a la izquierda, pero su voz sonaba mucho más lejos que la de Ginny–. Chicos no funciona. Ningún hechizo es capaz de eliminar esta oscuridad. ¿Qué es eso? ¿De dónde vienen esas pisadas? ¿Sois vosotros?

―¿Qué? ¿Dónde se supone que estáis? ―Ron intentaba palpar la pared con las manos–. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

―Chicos, escuchad. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Buscad la pared y seguidla hasta que estéis en otro pasillo, allí nos encontraremos ―siguiendo la voz de Ginny, los dos chicos consiguieron salir del pasillo, donde les estaba esperando la pelirroja―. Debemos avisar a los demás, ¿No habéis escuchado muchas pisadas?

Con un movimiento de varita, Ron mandó un mensaje a través de las monedas que tenían todos los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore. Mientras esperaban a Hermione y a Luna, unos pasos resonaron por detrás de ellos. Al darse la vuelta, se encontraron con Lupin, Bill y Tonks, todos ellos con las varitas preparadas.

―¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ―Lupin parecía nervioso―. McGonagall ha ido a buscar al resto de profesores, por lo visto han entrado en el castillo.

―¿QUÉ? ¡ACABA DE PASAR UNA MANADA DE HIPOGRIFOS POR NUESTRO LADO! ―Ron no podía creerse que, quienesquiera que fueran los atacantes que habían entrado en el castillo, habían pasado por su lado segundos antes―. ESTABAN AQUÍ. ¡TENEMOS QUE IR A POR ELLOS!

―Tranquilo Ron, ¿Dónde está Hermione?

―En las mazmorras con Luna. No deberían tardar en aparecer, las hemos llamado.

Efectivamente, unos segundos después, las dos chicas aparecían corriendo por uno de los pasillos. Al ver que los tres estaban sanos y salvos, Hermione notó como una pesada carga desaparecía de su estómago. En cuanto llegó al lado de Ron, se lanzó a sus brazos. No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

―Estamos bien… tranquila, ya estamos juntos de nuevo ―Ron la abrazaba con fuerza mientras le acariciaba el cabello―. Gracias a Merlín que estás bien… no podría perdonármelo si os hubiera pasado algo allí abajo… si te hubiera pasado algo yo…

―Ron, Hermione, debemos ponernos en marcha ―la voz de Bill les hizo separarse antes de que Ron pudiese terminar aquella frase―. Tenemos que descubrir quienes han entrado y detenerles antes de que hagan alguna locura mayor.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Aquí dejo la continuación del capítulo de ayer. ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Besos a todos! =)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Encontraron al resto de profesores en las escaleras que subían a la torre de Astronomía, luchando frente a varios mortífagos. Ellos debían de ser los que habían salido de la Sala de los Menesteres. Ningún otro miembro del ED había acudido a la llamada de Hermione.

Ginny y Hermione luchaban una al lado de la otra contra dos mortífagos corpulentos. Cerca de ellas, Luna lanzaba extraños maleficios contra otro de los magos oscuros, intentando alejarle de Neville, quien se encontraba en el suelo tras haber recibido un hechizo unos segundos atrás. Ron combatía hábilmente contra Amycus, mientras miraba hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Ginny y Hermione, temiendo perderlas de vista y que les ocurriera algo horrible.

Tras unos minutos de lucha, donde los profesores intentaban frenar a los mortífagos antes de que escaparan por alguno de los pasillos, Snape bajó de la torre de Astronomía, llevando a Malfoy sujeto por el cuello y empujándole hacia delante. Iban seguidos de varios mortífagos, entre los que se encontraban el matrimonio Lestrange y Greyback. Parecían estar huyendo y los demás mortífagos mantenían ocupados a los miembros de la Orden que se encontraban allí para ayudarles en su escapada. Sin embargo, Greyback se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el grupo que peleaba, pillando a Bill de espaldas. El hombre-lobo le mordió en el hombro y comenzó a rasgarle la piel. Este ataque hizo que Bill aullara de dolor y cayera al suelo de rodillas, sujetándose con fuerza el lugar donde había sido mordido.

―¡Bill! ―Ron se dirigió rápidamente a ayudar a su hermano―. ¡Alarte Ascendare!

Por unos centímetros, el conjuro falló su objetivo y Greyback sonrió hacia el pelirrojo, quien sería su próxima víctima.

―Vaya vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ―El licántropo hablaba pausadamente, mientras se acercaba a Ron―. No me gusta que se metan entre mis víctimas y yo… Ahora tú serás el siguiente.

Ron, quien había quedado paralizado ante el peligro que se acercaba, fue retrocediendo hasta quedar bloqueado por la pared de ladrillo que se encontraba a su espalda. Greyback estaba a escasos centímetros de él. Un único pensamiento pasó por su cabeza en ese momento: Hermione. « _Si debo morir, que sea pensando en ella. Espero que logre sobrevivir a esta lucha. Ella siempre fue mejor que nosotros, estoy seguro que conseguirá salvarse_ ». Cerrando los ojos, Ron esperó encontrarse con la muerte. Pero ese momento fue interrumpido por un grito.

―¡NOO! ¡RON! ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Greyback cayó hacia atrás, pero antes de rozar el suelo, se desvaneció. Ron abrió los ojos, encontrando a Hermione corriendo hacia él. Cuando la chica llegó a sus brazos, la abrazó fuerte, pensando en lo afortunado que era al tenerla como amiga.

―Me has salvado la vida, Hermione. No sé qué haría sin ti. Seguro que habría muerto en el primer año de colegio. Te quiero, ¿Lo sabías?

Hermione se tensó al oír aquellas palabras, pero no se separó de él. Había estado a punto de perderle para siempre. Al escuchar esa confesión por parte del pelirrojo, algo dentro de ella le dijo que esos sentimientos que Ron tenía no eran, simplemente, de amistad. Ella también sentía algo así por él, pero hasta ese momento había decidido huir con sus padres cuando acabara el curso para ponerles a salvo. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente, haciéndola cambiar de opinión, « _No puedo hacerlo. No puedo apartarme de Harry y de Ron, no ahora. Me necesitan junto a ellos en la lucha contra Voldemort… Yo necesito a Ron a mi lado…_ ». Separándose, vieron como Harry bajaba de la torre, corriendo y lanzando hechizos a todos lados, intentando dar a los pocos mortífagos que quedaban. Al ver que su amigo se agachaba junto a Neville, los dos corrieron a su lado. Sin embargo, no llegaron a tiempo, ya que Harry salió a toda velocidad hacia el lugar por el que habían desaparecido Snape y Malfoy.

―¡Neville! ¿Estás bien? ―Hermione se agachó junto a su amigo.

―¿Dónde iba Harry?

―No… No lo sé ―Neville hablaba con cansancio―. Le dije que Snape y Malfoy habían escapado en esa dirección y él se fue corriendo.

Antes de que pudieran salir corriendo en su búsqueda, la profesora McGonagall acabó con el último de los mortífagos que quedaban y, con una voz atronadora, les pidió a todos que ayudaran a llevar a los heridos a la enfermería. De esta forma, Luna y Ginny ayudaron a Neville a levantarse; Ron y Lupin cargaron con Bill, quien se estaba recuperando del dolor del mordisco; Hermione, Tonks y la profesora McGonagall les seguían de cerca. El resto de profesores habían ido a controlar al resto del castillo, puesto que muchos alumnos habían salido de sus salas comunes al escuchar los ruidos que se estaban produciendo.

Antes de llegar a la enfermería, un alumno de Hufflepuff vino corriendo hacia la profesora McGonagall. El niño, que debía de estar en primero o segundo, parecía asustado y le costaba hablar con claridad.

―Pro-profesora, algo…algo ha caído…yo estaba en…en el pasillo y…v-vi como…caía…desde la torre…ha-ha caído en los jardines…era algo…algo grande…como una persona…

―Remus, Tonks, será mejor que vayamos a echar un vistazo.

―¡Minerva, rápido! Venga a fuera… ¡Qué desgracia, qué desgracia! ―El profesor Binns, el fantasma que enseñaba Historia de la Magia, había aparecido por una de las paredes.

Todos se dirigieron hacia fuera, siguiendo al fantasma por los pasillos. Multitud de alumnos, fantasmas y profesores corrían hacia los jardines del colegio. Todos parecían escandalizados y asustados.

Cuando llegaron a los jardines, una imagen les heló la sangre, paralizándoles en las escaleras por las que se entraba al castillo. Unos metros más allá, un bulto tembloroso se encontraba agachado junto a algo que estaba tumbado en el suelo. A su lado, una figura tan grande que solo podía pertenecer a Hagrid, temblaba y sollozaba, lanzando alaridos tan fuertes que habrían podido romper todos los cristales de las ventanas.

La profesora McGonagall, junto con otros miembros del profesorado, se dirigieron hacia Hagrid y las dos figuras que se encontraban en el suelo. Al descubrir que se trataban de Harry y Dumbledore, todos se quedaron clavados en el suelo.

―¡Profesor Dumbledore! ―La voz de McGonagall se quebraba con cada palabra que intentaba decir―. Potter, ¿Qué-qué ha pasado?

―Él le mató…él le mató….―Harry temblaba y lloraba, sujetando fuertemente a Dumbledore entre sus brazos―. Snape mató al director...

―Albus es-está muerto…―la profesora McGonagall se llevó la mano a la boca. No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo―. Potter, será mejor que entre al castillo. Hoy ha sido una noche muy difícil para todos nosotros, en especial para usted.

Sin embargo, Harry no se movió del lado del director. Ahora debía continuar solo en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Dumbledore había muerto, el que habían encontrado era falso y aún quedaban varios por localizar. Él no tenía ni idea de por dónde debería empezar a buscar; siempre pensó que lo haría junto con Dumbledore.

Uno a uno, los profesores y alumnos sacaron sus varitas y lanzaron chispas de luz al cielo, logrando que la Marca Tenebrosa desapareciera por completo. Todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Hagrid al lado de Harry.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando una suave mano se apoyó en las suyas, Harry levantó a mirada. Allí estaba Ginny, sujetándole las manos y rogándole que se levantase. Todos los demás se habían ido. Solo quedaban ellos dos, Hagrid y algunos profesores.

―Potter vaya a la enfermería con la señorita Weasley. Allí encontrará al resto de sus amigos y podrá verle la señora Pomfrey ―la profesora McGonagall le miraba de una forma maternal muy poco característica de ella―. Hoy ha hecho usted algo muy noble. El profesor Dumbledore estaría orgulloso de usted. Ahora es el momento de que los profesores nos ocupemos del cuerpo. En pocos días celebraremos un entierro en el colegio, para despedirle como se merece.

Sin poder discutir más, Harry se guardó en uno de los bolsillos el Horrocrux falso y dejó que Ginny le guiara hacia el interior del castillo. Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de la profesora McGonagall a cerca de donde se encontraban sus amigos. Una sensación de vacío se apodero de él al caer en la cuenta de que, al bajar de la torre de Astronomía, había pasado por encima de algunos cuerpos.

 ** _—¿A quién más han matado, Ginny?_**

 ** _—No te preocupes, a ninguno de los nuestros._**

―Vi a Bill en el suelo, ¿Está bien? ¿Y Neville?

― A Bill le mordió Greyback… Nadie sabe qué consecuencias tendrá el mordisco, puesto que no estaba transformado en hombre lobo… Neville también está bien. Recibió una maldición y está un poco débil, pero pronto se recuperará.

 ** _Llegaron a la enfermería. Al entrar, Harry vio a Neville acostado en una cama cerca de la puerta; al parecer dormía. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Tonks y Lupin se apiñaban alrededor de una cama al fondo de la habitación. Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta. Hermione corrió hacia Harry y lo abrazó; Lupin también fue hacia él, con gesto de aprensión._**

―¡Oh, Harry! ¿Estás bien? Ron y yo quisimos seguirte cuando te fuiste a buscar a Snape y a Malfoy…

―Tranquila, Hermione. Estoy bien…de verdad… ―Harry se dirigió a Lupin, quien le miraba con preocupación―. Fue Snape…él mató a Dumbledore.

Liberándose de los brazos de Hermione, Harry se dirigió hacia el resto de sus amigos. Abrazó a Ron, quien estaba pálido y ojeroso. Fue entonces cuando se giró hacia la cama que ocupaba Bill. Estaba tan magullado y lleno de cortes, que era difícil reconocer en él al apuesto joven que había sido hasta esa misma noche.

―La señora Pomfrey dice que se pondrá bien… ―Ron fue el primero en hablar. Adivinando los pensamientos que se estaban cruzando por la cabeza de Harry―. **_Greyback no se había transformado, así que Bill no se convertirá en un… en un…_**

 ** _—No, no creo que Bill se convierta en un hombre lobo propiamente dicho —observó Lupin—, pero eso no significa que no exista cierto grado de contaminación. Esas heridas están malditas. Es poco probable que se curen por completo y… Bill podría desarrollar algunos rasgos lobunos a partir de ahora._**

La profesora McGonagall entró en la enfermería, seguida por los señores Weasley y Fleur. Los tres se acercaron a Bill con preocupación. La señora Weasley comenzó a llorar y a abrazar a su hijo.

―Potter, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento.

Harry asintió y siguió a la profesora McGonagall fuera de la enfermería. Ron y Hermione le miraron y asintieron, dando a entender que ya tendrían tiempo para hablar de todo lo ocurrido.

…

Los dos días siguientes fueron un continuo goteo de magos y brujas que llegaban a dar sus últimos respetos a Dumbledore. A pesar de que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny siempre estaban juntos, había largos periodos de tiempo en los que Harry desaparecía solo, sin dar ninguna explicación. La noche antes del funeral de Dumbledore, Harry se marchó de la sala común cerca de la medianoche, llevándose consigo la capa de invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador. Preocupados por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, Ron y Hermione decidieron quedarse un rato en la sala común a esperar a Harry. Por la hora que era, todos los alumnos se encontraban acostados, por lo que no había nadie más en la habitación. Las clases habían sido suspendidas desde la trágica noche y, según les había informado la profesora McGonagall durante la cena en el Gran Comedor, todos los que quisieran volver a sus casas podrían ser trasladados al día siguiente. Por el contrario, todos los que desearan quedarse para el funeral de Dumbledore, podrían alojarse en sus habitaciones hasta que se celebrara la despedida. Aquel curso finalizaría tras el funeral, siendo suspendidos todos los exámenes que quedasen por realizar, así como la Copa de las Casas.

Ron estaba jugando con los naipes explosivos para evitar quedarse dormido. Por su parte, Hermione paseaba de un lado al otro de la sala común, nerviosa por los acontecimientos que habían vivido unas noches atrás y lo que significaban para el mundo mágico y, en especial, para los muggles y los nacidos de muggles.

―¡Hermione para! Me estás poniendo de los nervios ―Ron había sonado más duro de lo que pretendía. Al ver la expresión de dolor que se había instalado en el rostro de Hermione, Ron se levantó y, torpemente, fue hasta donde se encontraba su amiga―. Perdona, no quería ser tan brusco. ¿Qué es lo qué te tiene así? Y no me digas que es solo por lo de Dumbledore, porque yo también estoy intentando asimilar lo que ha ocurrido, pero no estoy en este estado de nervios en el que te encuentras. Llevas muy ausente desde la noche en que ocurrió todo…

Sin contestar a su pregunta, Hermione no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó a refugiarse entre los brazos de Ron. Éste, intentando poner en práctica lo que había estado leyendo en aquel libro que le habían regalado los gemelos, la abrazó fuertemente. Al notar que estaba llorando, la guió hasta el sofá y la sentó, quedando él de rodillas delante de Hermione.

―Ey, no llores Herms ―suavemente le limpió una de las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas―. Odio verte llorar, lo sabes. Cuéntame qué es lo que te preocupa, quizá pueda ayudarte.

―Es…es por todo Ron. ¿Sabes lo que significa la muerte de Dumbledore? ―A medida que sus preocupaciones salían de su pecho, donde habían estado viviendo los últimos meses, Hermione notaba que su respiración se aceleraba, llegando a hiperventilar en algunos momentos―. ¡Ahora qué Dumbledore está muerto, todos los muggles y los hijos de muggles corren un peligro mayor! ¡Voldemort vendrá a por nosotros y nos matará!

―Para, para, para. Nadie va a hacerte daño a ti o a tu familia Hermione, te lo prometo. Mi familia os ayudará a esconderos o lo que sea. Seguramente, si hablo con mamá y papá, estén de acuerdo en que tú y tus padres os vayáis a vivir a casa de la tía Muriel…

―Ron, no puedo pediros eso. Os pondría en peligro a vosotros también y, sinceramente, tu familia me ha tratado durante tantos años como una más y ha cuidado mucho de mí…yo…no podría haceros eso… He estado pensando y, quizá, lo más seguro sería que me fuera con mis padres del país… que nos escondiéramos en algún lugar del mundo y que usáramos otras identidades… podría cambiar nuestro aspecto para que no me reconocieran…

―Pero, Hermione… eso significaría que… tú…tú te irías… y yo… quiero decir, Harry y yo… no sabríamos nada de ti. ¿Cómo voy a estar tranquilo sin saber si estás a salvo? ―Ron se puso rojo al ser consciente de la pregunta que había hecho―. Quiero decir… que… Harry y yo estaríamos muy preocupados…

―Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, Ron… de Harry y de ti. Pero creo que sería lo más apropiado. Así, vosotros no correríais más peligros de los que ya corréis siendo quienes sois. Debéis cuidar el uno del otro, Ron. Harry te necesita ahora.

Sin dejar tiempo a Ron para protestar por lo que acababa de decirle, Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a los dormitorios. Cuando llegó a las escaleras, se volvió, para encontrar a Ron arrodillado delante del sofá con la mano apoyada en el lugar donde ella le acababa de besar y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. « _¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de dejarle solo? Harry y él también me necesitan… Pero, si me quedo… ¿Qué ocurrirá con mis padres? Ahora todo es distinto. Dumbledore está muerto y todos somos más vulnerables_ ». Con este último pensamiento, Hermione subió hasta su habitación.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Bueno os dejo un capítulo un poco más largo que los anteriores. Ya solo quedan dos capítulos más a parte de este, por lo que queda poco para el final :'(**

 **Espero que os guste y ¡Nos leemos! ¡Besos para todos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Unas horas más tarde, Hermione se levantó de su cama. No había logrado dormir, algo que se podía notar al ver las ojeras bajo sus ojos. En su cabeza no había dejado de dar vueltas a un posible plan alternativo. Ella quería proteger a sus padres, pero también quería estar cerca de Ron y Harry.

Cuando bajó a la sala común encontró a sus dos amigos sentados en el sofá en el que había estado hablando con Ron horas antes. Por su aspecto, Hermione dedujo que ellos tampoco habían pegado ojo. En silencio, se sentó junto a ellos. Aquello era algo que había surgido tras largos años de amistad. Podían estar sentados en silencio sin necesidad de decir o hacer algo. Alguna que otra vez, Hermione captó las miradas que le lanzaba Ron, todas ellas parecían ser pequeñas suplicas para que cambiara de idea a cerca de irse con sus padres a otro lugar. Todas y cada una de esas miradas eran como flechas que se clavaban en su corazón y hacían más difícil el momento de tomar la decisión de marcharse.

―Chicos, deberíamos bajar ya ―Ginny entró en la sala común, salvado a Hermione de aquel duro momento―. Los profesores están avisando a los alumnos para que nos reunamos en los jardines. Al parecer, han venido muchos magos y brujas para despedir a Dumbledore.

―Está bien, bajemos ―Harry sonaba roto. Para él, Dumbledore había sido mucho más que un director de escuela. Ahora se encontraba solo ante la larga búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

Los cuatro amigos bajaron a los jardines. Cerca del lago, para que la gente del agua pudiera salir a despedir al director, se había instalado un altar blanco. La mayoría de las sillas que se habían puesto, también blancas, estaban ocupadas por diversos magos y brujas. Algunos de ellos eran gente del Wizengamot; otros, ilustres celebridades del mundo mágico; la mayoría, alumnos de Hogwarts que habían querido quedarse a rendir homenaje al gran hombre que había sido Albus Dumbledore.

Ellos decidieron sentarse al final, para que Harry lograra pasar desapercibido entre la gran multitud de gente. Entre los asistentes, pudieron distinguir a alguno de los trabajadores de los altos mandos del Ministerio, quienes se encontraban allí acompañando al Ministro de Magia. Éste estaba sentado en una silla de la primera fila, al lado de Percy Weasley. Al ver a su hermano, Ron se tensó y se dispuso a levantarse para enfrentarse a él; de no ser porque Hermione le había sujetado del brazo al adivinar sus intenciones, Ron habría hecho alguna estupidez. En una de las primeras filas, Harry reconoció a Dolores Umbridge, con su traje rosa y su cara de sapo.

―¡Oh, no! Mirar quien está al lado de aquella bruja con la túnica morada ―ante las indicaciones de Hermione, los otros tres giraron la cabeza hasta toparse con Rita Skeeter―. Esa arpía ha vuelto a escribir para El Profeta…

―Dudo que algunas de estas personas sientan verdadera lástima por Dumbledore ―Harry parecía enfadado ante el comportamiento de algunas de aquellas celebridades―. Miradlos, están hablando de ellos mismos con otras personas, riendo o haciéndose notar para salir en las noticias. Todos ellos son unos hipócritas.

―En el caso de Percy, puedes añadir que es idiota ―Ginny, al igual que Ron, miraba a su hermano mayor con cierto deje de desprecio―. Espero que Mamá no se dé cuenta de que está aquí. La última vez que le vio, estuvo llorando varios días.

De pronto, todo quedó en silencio ante la triste melodía que habían comenzado a recitar la gente del agua. La canción **_hablaba de la pérdida de un ser querido y de la desesperación que provoca. Mientras contemplaba las transidas caras de la gente del agua, Harry tuvo la impresión de que al menos esos seres sí lamentaban la muerte de Dumbledore._** Ginny llamó la atención de Harry, Ron y Hermione al decirles que giraran la cabeza.

Por el pasillo que habían dejado entre los dos grandes grupos de sillas, Hagrid avanzaba a paso lento, portando en sus brazos el cadáver de Dumbledore, envuelto en terciopelo morado con estrellas doradas. Al verlo, Ron empalideció y desvió la mirada al suelo; Harry notó como la garganta se le cerraba y se le secaba la boca; Hermione y Ginny no pudieron contener las lágrimas y dejaron que aquellas gotas de agua salada recorrieran sus mejillas hasta lanzarse al vacío desde sus temblorosas barbillas.

Cuando Hagrid hubo dejado al director sobre el altar, rehízo su camino y volvió a la zona más alejada, donde le esperaba su gigante hermano. Grawp iba vestido con una extraña chaqueta y unos pantalones que podrían haber sido confeccionados con la tela de toda una carpa de circo.

Al cesar la melodía de la gente del agua, todos miraron hacia el altar donde un hombre bajito con el cabello ralo había comenzado a hablar. Harry se dio cuenta de que los centauros habían salido hasta las lindes del bosque para prestar sus respetos hacia Dumbledore. El sol caía sobre los jardines de Hogwarts, todos los presentes se hallaban en silencio, un silencio que solo se veía interrumpido por los lamentos de Hagrid.

El hombrecillo terminó su discurso y volvió a su asiento. De repente, unas llamas se encendieron y rodearon el cadáver de Dumbledore. De entre el humo blanquecino, unas extrañas figuras se fueron formando, danzando entre el fuego. Cuando desaparecieron las llamas que habían cubierto el cadáver del director, todos lanzaron exclamaciones de asombro. En el lugar donde reposaba el cuerpo de Dumbledore había aparecido un sepulcro blanco como la nieve. Una lluvia de flechas voló por encima de las cabezas de los asistentes, un homenaje que los centauros le ofrecían a Dumbledore.

Ron había abrazado a Hermione, envolviéndola entre sus brazos y acariciándole el cabello, mientras ella lloraba sobre el pecho de él. Las lágrimas también recorrían su rostro, perdiéndose entre los rizos de Hermione. Al levantar la vista, Ron pudo ver a Harry y a Ginny cogidos de la mano. Ninguno de los dos lloraba, pero en sus ojos se podía ver el brillo de la tristeza. Estaban hablando y parecían estar pronunciando las palabras más difíciles de toda su vida. Queriendo dejarles un poco de intimidad, Ron volvió a hundir su cara entre el cabello de Hermione, absorbiendo su aroma y deseando no separarse de ella nunca.

―Te quiero, Herms… ―sus palabras fueron a penas un susurro. Se le habían escapado de los labios, pero una vez las había dicho, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo.

Hermione no se separó de Ron, a pesar de haber escuchado sus palabras. Esto solo le hacía más difícil la decisión de separarse de él llegado el momento. Solo cuando notó los brazos de Ron separarse lentamente de ella, Hermione levantó la vista hacia él. Estaba mirando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Harry, con la diferencia de que Harry ya no se encontraba allí.

―Ginny, ¿Dónde está…?

―¡Mira Ron! ―Hermione no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase―. Harry está allí… Qué extraño, está hablando con el Ministro y con Percy…

Sin contestar, Ron la cogió de la mano y la guió hacia donde se encontraba Harry. Unos pasos más adelante, cuando ambos fueron conscientes de que seguían cogidos de la mano, ambos se sonrojaron y soltaron sus manos. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar una escena similar entre ambos años atrás, cuando iban a tercero. Continuaron caminando uno al lado del otro, casi rozándose con sus brazos. Al cruzarse con el Ministro y Percy, Ron miró a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Qué habría ido a decirle a Harry?

―¡Harry! ―Hermione le llamó al ver que se había dado la vuelta y continuaba andando hacia el bosque―. ¡Harry! **_¿Qué quería Scrimgeour?_**

—Lo mismo que me pidió en Navidad—contestó Harry con desgana—. Esperaba que yo le facilitase información de Dumbledore. Además de querer convertirme en la imagen para la propaganda del Ministerio. Percy le había dicho que, ahora que Dumbledore ha muerto, quizá me interesara colaborar con ellos.

 ** _Ron pareció debatir un momento consigo mismo y luego le dijo a Hermione:_**

 ** _—¡Déjame volver y pegarle un puñetazo a Percy!_**

 ** _—No —repuso ella con firmeza al tiempo que lo agarraba por el brazo._**

―¡Por favor! ¡Se lo merece, es un completo idiota!

Ante la situación que había comenzado entre sus amigos, Harry pensó que le recordaban a una pareja, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Hasta Hermione, que seguía agarrando a Ron por el brazo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, preguntándose qué le hacía tanta gracia a Harry. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se perdió en el momento en el que los tres se volvían hacia el gran castillo.

―Es tan raro pensar que es posible que no volvamos… ¿Creéis que cerrarán el colegio?

―A lo mejor McGonagall decide continuar dando clases aquí ―Ron sonaba esperanzado―. Ahora mismo, estamos más seguros aquí que en nuestras casas. El castillo tiene miles de conjuros protectores y hay muchos magos adultos para defenderlo. ¿Tú qué opinas, Harry?

—No creo que vuelva al colegio. Debo terminar lo que empezó Dumbledore.

Ron no era capaz de asimilar lo que su amigo estaba diciendo, pero Hermione se le adelantó, hablando en un tono de tristeza:

 ** _—Ya me imaginaba que dirías eso. Pero entonces ¿qué harás?_**

 ** _—Volveré una vez más a casa de los Dursley porque Dumbledore así lo deseaba. Pero será una breve visita y después me iré para siempre._** Supongo que empezaré por Godric's Hollow. Me gustaría visitar la tumba de mis padres y conocer el lugar donde nací ―Harry hizo una pequeña pausa, dando tiempo a sus amigos a digerir las noticias―. Después, deberé pensar hacia dónde dirigir la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

Los tres volvieron a sumirse en el silencio. Los asistentes al funeral comenzaban a irse, los alumnos volvían al castillo y las sillas desaparecían, dejando la explanada de césped decorada, únicamente, con el sepulcro blanco. Ron fue el primero en romper aquel momento de silencio.

―Allí nos veremos, compañero.

―¿Dónde?

―En casa de tus tíos. Antes de que vayas a Godric's Hollow, nos encontraremos allí e iremos juntos a donde tengas que ir. Pero antes, tendremos que pasar por casa ―al ver que Harry no entendía a lo que se refería, Ron continuó hablando―. La boda de Bill y Fleur, no podemos perdérnosla.

 ** _—Sí, eso no podemos perdérnoslo —dijo al fin._**

Hermione se apartó de los chicos, con lágrimas en los ojos. Todavía no había sido capaz de volver a sacar el tema sobre huir del país con sus padres. Ella no estaría en la boda, ni se reuniría con ellos en casa de los tíos de Harry, ni les ayudaría a buscar los Horrocruxes. Pero ahora no era el momento de hablar sobre ello, debía disimular un poco más. Se secó las lágrimas al notar un brazo que le rodeaba los hombros. Ron la atraía hacia él y ella no se opuso, por lo que se recostó sobre su hombro y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo. Harry le sujetaba con fuerza la otra mano y ella le devolvió el apretón. Ellos eran sus mejores amigos, los chicos de su vida; la necesitaban, y ella estaba a punto de defraudarles y abandonarles. Quizás no volviera a verles, y eso era algo que no se iba a perdonar a ella misma en la vida.

…

El regreso a Londres en el tren fue silencioso. Harry y Ginny habían decido dejar su relación, pero a pesar de eso, ambos se comportaban igual que siempre. Sabían que era necesario separarse para que Harry pudiera realizar la misión que le había dejado Dumbledore. Durante el trayecto jugaron a los naipes explosivos, intentando alejar el sentimiento de tristeza que rodeaba todo desde la muerte del director.

Por su parte, Hermione y Ron no parecían encontrarse bien. La noche anterior, cuando estaban los cuatro en la sala común, Hermione les había comunicado la decisión de irse del país con sus padres para esconderse por un tiempo. Harry y Ginny se habían opuesto a ello, alegando que podían esconderse con los Weasley y que ellos no iban a dejar que les pasara nada. Ron, quien ya sabía el plan de Hermione, se limitó a quedarse en silencio y a observar la chimenea con la mirada perdida. Algo en su interior guardaba la esperanza de que ella cambiase de opinión y se quedara en Inglaterra. No habían vuelto a hablar desde que, la noche anterior, Ron fue capaz de decir algo, Harry y Ginny se habían despedido de ellos para darles un poco de intimidad.

―¿Crees que anoche hablaron de sus sentimientos? ―Ginny le susurró a Harry, intentando que sus amigos no le escuchasen―. Ambos sienten algo por el otro desde hace años. Desde que Ron fue envenenado y cortó con Lavender han estado más unidos que nunca, tan cariñosos… Estoy segura de que si Ron le dice la verdad, Hermione no se marcharía y aceptaría nuestra ayuda.

―Les conozco demasiado bien a los dos como para saber que, anoche cuando les dejamos solos en la sala común, no fueron capaces de hablar sobre ellos. Ya sabes cómo es tu hermano para hablar de sus sentimientos.

―Cuando lleguemos a casa hablaré con Ron ―Ginny siempre había tenido ese don para meterse en los asuntos de todos los miembros de su familia sin ser invitada―. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como mi hermano deja pasar a la única chica que le ha importado en su vida. Y más cuando esa chica es mi mejor amiga.

Al ver que Hermione y Ron les comenzaban mirar, Harry y Ginny decidieron no continuar hablando del tema y volvieron a centrarse en la partida de cartas a la que estaban jugando. Ron dejó de mirar a su hermana y a su amigo y se atrevió a mirar de reojo a Hermione. Para su sorpresa, ella le estaba mirando tristemente.

―Lo siento, Herms. Ayer me comporté como un idiota, perdóname… Ven aquí, anda.

Lentamente, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. Hermione reposó la cabeza en su pechó y le devolvió el abrazó. Ella también se había comportado como una idiota. Ambos se habían dicho cosas horribles y habían terminado yéndose a sus dormitorios sin hablarse. Además, su orgullo les había prohibido hablarse hasta ese momento, a pesar de que ambos deseaban decirle al otro que sentían haberse dicho todo aquello.

Durante el resto del trayecto, el traqueteo del tren era lo único que se escuchaba en el compartimento en el que iban los cuatro amigos. Después de la noche que habían pasado, Hermione y Ron se quedaron dormidos, abrazados. Ginny logró dormirse unos minutos después, mientras que Harry dejó vagar su mente, pensando en qué lugares debería visitar en su búsqueda. Dumbledore no le había dicho dónde se encontraban los demás Horrocruxes y él no sabía tanto de Voldemort como para descubrir que lugares habían sido importantes en la vida del mago tenebroso.

El tren entró en la estación cuando todos comenzaban a despertarse. El sol ya se había puesto y muchas familias esperaban a sus hijos en el andén 9 y ¾. Los señores Weasley y los señores Granger se encontraban al otro lado de la barrera mágica, en la zona de la estación muggle. Al verles, la señora Weasley se lanzó a abrazarles a los cuatro, diciéndoles lo delgados que estaban y que necesitaban comer un poco más. Los Dursley estaban esperando a Harry unos metros más atrás, mirando con desagrado al grupo. Ante la mirada de su tío, Harry se despidió de todos, prometiendo a Ron encontrarse en casa de sus tíos unas semanas más tarde, y se dirigió hacia sus cabreados familiares.

Ron sujetó a Hermione del brazo para que se retrasara mientras sus padres y los Weasley andaban hacia la salida. Ron sabía que era el momento de despedirse, lo había estado pensando desde la noche anterior.

―Herms… yo… esto… ―frustrado ante su carente intento de expresarse, se pasó la mano por el pelo―. Quiero… quiero que te lleves a Pig. Así podremos hablar sin que tengas que ir hasta el Callejón Diagon para usar una lechuza postal, al menos hasta que llegue el momento en el que…t-te marches. Me gustaría verte antes de ese momento y despedirme de ti…

―Oh, Ron esto es… es… gracias ―Hermione cogió la jaula que le estaba tendiendo Ron―. Eres un gran amigo, Ron. Sabes que odio tener que separarme de vosotros, pero es lo mejor… Te prometo que te escribiré y te avisaré llegado el momento…. A mí también me gustaría verte antes de…. bueno ya sabes.

Sabiendo que no iban a lograr decirse nada más, los dos se abrazaron fuertemente. Estuvieron así hasta que, al ver que no iban detrás de los demás, Ginny volvió para avisarles de que les estaban esperando en la calle. Había llegado el momento de separarse.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno hemos llegado al penúltimo capítulo, mañana subiré el final. Espero que os guste =) ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Besos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Desde que Hermione había llegado a casa, esa misma noche, su cabeza trabajaba en un plan para mantener a sus padres a salvo de Voldemort y todos sus mortífagos. La despedida con Ron en la estación, y ese beso que le había dado antes de separarse ―Hermione no pudo evitar tocarse la mejilla donde Ron le había besado―, había hecho que fuera más difícil todavía el hecho de marcharse lejos.

Como si Pig notara su estado de ánimo, la lechuza ululaba intranquila en su jaula. Hermione rogaba que el ruido no despertara a sus padres. Eran más de las 3 de la madrugada y ella aún no había conseguido cerrar los ojos. Había intentado leer, algo que hacía siempre cuando era pequeña y se encontraba en una situación similar, pero lo había dado por imposible al ver que había recorrido la misma línea varias veces.

Sabiendo que aquella noche no iba a lograr dormir, se levantó de la cama, cogió lápiz y papel, y se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana. Comenzó a escribir todas aquellas cosas que serían importantes llevar en la huida. Debería dejar muchos de sus libros, recuerdos de toda una vida, sus películas muggles... Decidió que las fotografías que conservaba del colegio, donde salía con Ron, Harry y Ginny, las guardaría y las llevaría consigo, era una manera de sentirse unida a ellos. Al recordar las fotografías, una triste sonrisa adornó su rostro y, mirando la gran luna llena, dejó que su mente viajara a aquellos buenos recuerdos.

...

En otro lugar, otra persona luchaba contra el insomnio. Ron, a pesar de ser un gran dormilón, llevaba dando vueltas en la cama desde el momento en el que se había dejado caer en ella. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que les esperaba a Harry y a él, y cómo lograrían encontrar los Horrocruxes. Necesitaban a Hermione... Tampoco era capaz de dejar de pensar en Hermione, en la decisión que había tomado y en que pronto se marcharía sin saber que él estaba completamente loco por ella. Pensar en que todo lo que vivió con Lavender podría haberlo vivido con Hermione si hubiera tenido el valor de decirle lo que sentía... Y ahora, gracias a Ginny, sabía que Hermione sentía lo mismo por él.

Harto de mirar al techo, Ron salió de su habitación y, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su familia, bajó los escalones y salió al jardín. Hacía una temperatura agradable y todo parecía estar en silencio, como si el mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para no interrumpir sus pensamientos. Intentando despejar su mente, Ron miró a la luna y deseó con toda su alma poder hacer algo para que Hermione se quedase con Harry y con él.

Sin embargo, Ron estaba equivocado al pensar que todos estaban dormidos en la Madriguera. Estaba tan absorto mirando la luna que no sintió unos suaves pasos acercándose a él.

―Parece que tú tampoco puedes dormir ―Ginny se situó a su lado―. ¿No te parece una locura que, en medio de todo esto, vaya a celebrarse una boda en unas semanas?

―Así tendremos algo que celebrar entre tanto sufrimiento...

―Ron... Escríbele. Dile todo lo que sientes, no te lo guardes más. Además, creo que es la única manera de hacer que se quede.

―Ginny, no puedo hacer eso... No quiero obligarle a quedarse solo por lo que yo sienta... Tiene derecho a proteger a sus padres, yo haría lo mismo...

Dándose por rendida, Ginny guardó silencio y se quedó al lado de su hermano, mirando la luna que tanto parecía atraer a Ron. « _No es justo. Al menos, Harry y yo tuvimos nuestro tiempo, y algún día, cuando todo esto acabe... si sobrevivimos, volveremos a estar juntos. Pero ellos no tendrán esa suerte_ ». Con este pensamiento, Ginny miró a su hermano y, como si le mirara por primera vez en años, fue consciente de los cambios que habían aparecido en él. Ya no era aquel chico patoso y miedica. La misión que Dumbledore le había impuesto a Harry, y el ofrecimiento de Ron a acompañarlo, le habían hecho madurar y ser consciente de que, al igual que había hecho desde los 11 años, debía dar su vida por sus seres queridos si llegaba el momento.

...

A diferencia de sus amigos, Harry se encontraba plácidamente dormido en su cama de Privet Drive. Tenía unas semanas para decidir qué llevarse y por dónde empezar a buscar los Horrocruxes. En unas semanas, Ron iría a buscarle y se irían a la Madriguera. Ya no tendría que volver a casa de sus tíos... Sus tíos. Algo en la mente de Harry saltó y, como si hubiese recibido un cubo de hielo encima, se levantó de la cama con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sus tíos corrían peligro si se quedaban allí; debería decirles que se fueran, que huyeran. Pero conociendo a su tío Vernon, sabía que no se iría tan fácilmente. Escribiría al señor Weasley para preguntarle qué podía hacer.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue el primero en despertarse en la casa. Aprovechando el silencio y la ausencia de su tío, fue hasta su escritorio y, cogiendo papel y pluma, se dispuso a escribir una carta rápida al señor Weasley. Cuanto antes le enviara la carta, antes sabría el día en el que vendrían a buscarle y lo que ocurriría con sus tíos. No les tenía un gran aprecio, pero eran la única familia que le quedaba.

―Hedwig, debes llevarle esta carta al señor Weasley. No te entretengas por el camino, es urgente.

Como una muestra de entendimiento, la lechuza le mordió el dedo y, una vez tuvo la carta sujeta a la pata, salió volando por la ventana, dejando a Harry extrañamente solo en aquella casa donde los tres Dursley dormían sin importarles lo que ocurría fuera.

Una vez que la lechuza se hubo perdido en el amanecer de aquel día de verano, Harry se apartó de la ventana y bajó hasta la cocina. Si conseguía coger algunas provisiones para llevar a su cuarto, podría continuar fingiendo seguir la estúpida dieta que se veían todos obligados a seguir por el sobrepeso de Dudley. Él ya estaba lo suficientemente delgado como para seguir aquella dieta y sobrevivir.

De vuelta en su habitación, escondió la comida bajo una tabla suelta del suelo. Aquel escondite le había servido de despensa desde hacía años, cuando todos los habitantes de aquella casa tuvieron que comenzar a comer menos y a seguir el estricto régimen. Después de haber escondido todo, Harry comenzó a pensar en qué necesitaría para su búsqueda. Esperaba que Ron viniera pronto a buscarle.

…

Después de unos días sin dormir, en los que había intentado comenzar aquella carta que tanto le costaba escribir, Hermione se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que aún seguía en Londres con sus padres. En realidad, sabía la respuesta desde meses atrás, cuando tomó la decisión de marcharse. Sin embargo, esperaba poder hacer cambiar de idea a aquella vocecita en su interior que le decía que ella no quería irse, que debía quedarse en Inglaterra y luchar en la guerra mágica si se daba el momento.

Armándose de valor, se vistió y, aprovechando que sus padres se encontraban trabajando, salió de su casa. Necesitaba aire fresco y pensar en esta nueva posibilidad pero, como si la voz de su interior la guiara, sus pasos la llevaron hasta una agencia de viajes cercana a su casa.

―¡Buenos días! ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? ―La mujer que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa la miraba sonriente.

―Ho-hola…esto…quería tres billetes a Australia, por favor.

―Muy bien, ¿Para qué día los quiere? ―Hermione se quedó bloqueada. ¿Cuándo se iría?―. Como se trata de otro continente, necesitaré los pasaportes de los viajeros para comprobar que todo está en orden. Estos trámites nos llevaran unos días.

―Confundus ―Hermione apuntó con la varita por debajo de la mesa y, en su susurro, lanzó el conjuro. Odiaba hacer todo esto, pero era algo de urgencia―. Ya le traje los pasaportes la semana pasada. Seguro que si mira en su ordenador, verá que todo está en orden. El vuelo saldrá mañana a las 9 en punto de la noche.

―Perfecto ―la mujer de la agencia de viajes tenía la mirada soñadora y perdida, producto del conjuro que estaba influyendo en ella―. Aquí tiene señorita, sus billetes. ¡Pase una agradable estancia!

Una vez fuera de la agencia, Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver como la mujer que le había atendido, una vez fuera del alcance del hechizo, miraba confundida la pantalla de su ordenador, sin recordar cuando había hecho todos aquellos tramites. Sin embargo, al momento decidió continuar con sus trabajos y no darle mayor importancia.

Después, durante toda la mañana, Hermione tuvo que volver a utilizar la magia para arreglar todo el papeleo de la casa de sus padres y la compra de una nueva en Australia. Todo debía estar listo para el día siguiente. Las desapariciones de familias muggles se habían vuelto más continuas desde la muerte de Dumbledore unas semanas atrás, lo que había incrementado el miedo de Hermione al ser capturada, junto con sus padres, por los secuaces de Voldemort.

Hermione volvió a casa poco antes de la hora de comer. Sus padres no regresarían hasta las 5 de la tarde, por lo que aprovechó el día para recoger su habitación y preparar todo lo que necesitaría cuando se marcharan. Algunos libros de Hogwarts le podrían ser de utilidad, por lo que los amontonó en un rincón de la cama y continuó recogiendo sus cosas. Una vez hubo separado la ropa que podría necesitar y los libros, lo metió todo en un pequeño bolso de cuentas que había modificado con un hechizo de extensión indetectable. Cuando terminó con sus cosas, se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres a coger todo lo que ellos podrían necesitar.

Durante la cena intentó hablar como si fuera un día normal. Sabía que había llegado el momento de decírselo a sus padres, por lo que, respirando hondo, se preparó para soltar la noticia.

―Mamá, papá, debo deciros algo importante ―sus padres la miraron con atención―. Como sabréis, hace unas semanas que murió el director de Hogwarts, el profesor Dumbledore… Bueno pues, ahora que no está él, los muggles, quiero decir, la gente no mágica, corre más peligro que nunca ―ante estas palabras, sus padres la miraban aterrorizados―. Por eso he pensado que deberíamos irnos de Inglaterra… Lo he solucionado todo para que podamos irnos a Australia mañana a las 9 de la noche.

―Pero, Hermione, hija no tenemos billetes de avión, ni casa donde vivir… Tu padre y yo tenemos clientes que atender, no podemos marcharnos…

―¡Mamá! Si no nos vamos, nos matarán. Llamad a la clínica y decid que os tenéis que ir del país unos días, que ha surgido un problema familiar o cualquier cosa… Ya he solucionado todo sobre los billetes y la casa ―fue entonces cuando les tendió un sobre con los papeles de la casa que había alquilado y los billetes de avión―. Aquí tenéis. Estos son los papeles de la casa en la que viviremos en Australia, al menos durante el primer mes; y estos son los billetes de avión. Ya me he ocupado también de preparar vuestras cosas, las maletas están en vuestro dormitorio.

Su padre continuaba mirándola fijamente, a la vez que miraba el sobre que le acababa de entregar. Su madre se había levantado y estaba hablando con la recepcionista que trabajaba con ellos para decirle que no podrían ir a trabajar durante una temporada y que la clínica permanecería cerrada hasta su vuelta.

El tiempo que transcurrió después, hasta que se fueron a la cama, fue un tiempo de silencios. Sus padres no la dijeron nada, pero Hermione sabía que no estaban de acuerdo con ella y que no querían abandonar sus vidas actuales solo porque un mago tenebroso, del que apenas habían oído hablar, estaba matando a gente. Para ellos eso era una locura, puesto que ellos no habían hecho daño a nadie. Este comportamiento estaba sacando de sus casillas a Hermione, por lo que decidió subir a su cuarto.

Una vez se instaló en su cama, cogió pergamino y pluma e intentó comenzar aquella carta que había estado retrasando. Pig se movía inquieto en su jaula y Crookshanks le miraba desde el suelo, esperando que aquella ave se calmase, y así poder continuar con su sueño. Aquellas palabras le estaban costando mucho esfuerzo pero, después de lo que le pareció más de una hora, Hermione firmó el pergamino. Antes de atarle la carta a Pig, releyó aquello que acababa de escribir.

 _Querido Ron,_

 _Mañana me marcho con mis padres, y por seguridad no puedo escribir el destino al que nos dirigimos. Sé que te dije que te escribiría antes para poder despedirnos, pero tras mucho pensar, sé que si te veo una vez más, no seré capaz de alejarme de ti._

 _Desde los 12 años has sido mi mejor amigo, ese que me saca de mis casillas y con quien discuto la mayor parte del tiempo. Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado, incluso en los peores momentos._

 _Me encantaría poder quedarme con Harry y contigo; ayudaros en todo esto que se os viene encima, pero necesito proteger a mi familia. Cuida mucho de Harry… y, por favor, cuídate tú también._

 _Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Hermione._

 _P.d. Ojalá hubiese sido capaz de decirte lo que siento por ti…_

Sin demorarse más, sacó a Pig de la jaula y le ató la carta a la pata; después, la lechuza salió volando hacia la oscuridad. Hermione se quedó en la ventana, pensando en si había hecho lo correcto añadiendo aquella última confesión a la carta. Quizá algún día, acabada ya la guerra, pudiese reencontrarse con Ron y hablar de todo aquello a la cara. Solo esperaba que ese día no llegase demasiado tarde para ellos.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola a todos! Hemos llegado al final de la historia =( Espero que os haya gustado. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que la habéis leído, y en especial a Sil04, por tomarse unos minutos para comentar (en serio, siempre se agradece mucho saber la opinión de todos los que leéis) y a Sasha Luna T por su apoyo y sus comentarios a lo largo de los capítulos. =) **

**Es posible que vaya subiendo alguna cosa más que escribí en relación a esta historia, pero que no tienen mucho que ver y que, por motivos de inspiración y demás, quedaron relevados a ser utilizados más adelante.**

 **Sin mucho más que decir, ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Besos! ^^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

La mañana había pasado sin que Hermione se diese cuenta. Junto con sus padres, había terminado de recoger los objetos que iban a llevarse a Australia. Después los habían llevado hasta el camión de reparto que se encargaría de transportar todas las cajas hasta su nueva casa. Al parecer, su padre colaboraba como si hubiese cambiado de opinión respecto a la noche anterior, aunque Hermione sabía que, en realidad, estaba intentando no volver a repetir que él no creía necesario todo aquello.

De vuelta a su dormitorio, tras una silenciosa y tensa comida, en la que sus padres no le habían dirigido la palabra, Hermione se acercó a la ventana y, tras unos minutos esperando, se sentó en su cama con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro. En realidad no sabía que esperaba encontrar, ¿A Pig de vuelta con una carta de Ron? ¿A Hedwig con una de Harry?¿Qué Ginny se presentase en su chimenea obligándola a ir a casa de Tía Muriel con sus padres?¿Algo que le indicara que sus amigos harían lo imposible porque se quedara? « _En realidad, ellos saben que nada me haría cambiar de opinión. Respetan esa decisión que tomé, a pesar de que Ron me dijo que ninguno de ellos estaba de acuerdo_ ». Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza, recogió uno de sus libros y comenzó a pasar las páginas.

Cuando terminó el libro, se dio cuenta de que faltaban unos minutos para que llegara el taxi que les llevaría al aeropuerto. Sin notarlo habían pasado varias horas desde que había subido a su cuarto a leer. Dejó aquel libro en la mesa de su habitación, donde vio su billete de avión. Al mirar el billete, Hermione sintió un nudo en el estómago, como si algo en su interior le dijera que aquello no era lo correcto, que su lugar estaba junto a sus amigos, luchando contra Voldemort. No podía esconderse mientras tanta gente a la que quería estaba en peligro, no mientras muggles e hijos de muggles eran asesinados por los mortífagos. Era una culpa demasiado pesada para cargar con ella. Tenía que hacer algo, rápido.

Cogió su bolso de cuentas y el billete de avión, bajó las escaleras hasta el salón, donde sus padres veían la televisión mientras esperaban la llegada del taxi. Respirando hondo, apuntó a sus padres con la varita y pronunció aquella palabra que había estado rondando su cabeza desde hacía meses.

-Obliviate.

Tras el hechizo desmemorizante, tuvo que crear algunos recuerdos falsos. Quiénes serían a partir de ese momento sus padres, sus nuevas Identidades; una realidad en la cual no tenían ninguna hija.

Acabado el trabajo, se marchó silenciosamente de aquella casa en la que había crecido y de la que ya no formaba parte. Se escondió en el callejón, al lado de su casa, hasta que vio como sus padres se alejaban, sin saber que ella existía, en el taxi. Después, con lágrimas en los ojos, se desapareció hasta el único lugar en el que le quedaba lo más parecido a una familia.

…

Hermione se apareció cerca de la valla que marcaba el comienzo del jardín de la Madriguera. Se tomó unos segundos para admirar aquella peculiar construcción. Los pisos que se habían ido añadiendo a medida que crecía la familia Weasley le daban un aspecto caótico. Hermione siempre había admirado que en un día de fuerte viento, a pesar de su aspecto frágil y tambaleante, aquella casa no se vendría abajo. Sonrió al pensar en el gran parecido que tenía la Madriguera con la señora Weasley. A pesar de ser una mujer que en los últimos años había estado llorando cada vez que algo le recordaba a Percy y su distanciamiento de la familia, su fuerza interior era tal que no había nada ni nadie capaz de impedirle proteger a su familia, en donde siempre había incluido a Harry y a ella. Hermione sentía verdadera admiración por esa mujer y su carácter. Apartando todas estas cavilaciones de su cabeza, abrió la puertecita de la valla y se adentró en los terrenos de la familia Weasley.

Cuando llamó a la puerta nadie fue a abrirla, por lo que pensó que debían de haber salido todos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese sentarse en la piedra que había junto a la entrada, el cuerpo menudo de una mujer se acercó a ella con los brazos abiertos.

―¡Hermione! Querida, no te esperaba por aquí ―la señora Weasley la abrazó fuertemente―. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Tus padres están bien? Ronnie nos dijo que os marchabais del país para protegeros… ¡Merlín, ya verás lo contento que se pone cuando te vea aquí! Últimamente ha estado muy cabizbajo… Pero vayamos a dentro mejor.

Después de que la señora Weasley se separase de ella, Hermione se limpió las lágrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas y la siguió al interior de la cocina. Sin preguntarle nada, la señora Weasley le hizo sentarse en una de las sillas de la habitación y comenzó a servirle una gran taza de té junto a un plato de pastas. Cuando la señora Weasley se sentó junto a ella, su rostro había perdido todo rastro de alegría y se había puesto seria. Hermione ya sabía que le preguntaría sobre todo el asunto de sus padres y su repentina e inesperada aparición.

―Bueno, cuéntame la razón por la que tu estás aquí y tus padres no. Ron dijo que os marchabais hoy.

―Verá, señora Weasley yo…yo… ―Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada―. No pude hacerlo. No podía marcharme y olvidarme de todos los que dejaba aquí. Mis padres se marcharon y yo… les convencí para quedarme aquí… Ron me dijo que podía venir cuando quisiese… y pensé que ustedes podrían acogerme hasta que todo esto acabe y mis padres puedan volver.

―¡Oh, querida, por supuesto! Arthur y yo estaremos encantados de acogerte con nosotros. ¡Y estarás en la boda de Bill y Fleur! ―De repente, como si hubiese sido consciente de un factor clave en toda la aventura de Hermione, la señora Weasley dejó de hablar y la miró fijamente―. Cielo, ¿No deberías llamar a tus padres? Estarán preocupados por saber sí has llegado bien.

―Oh, pues…

―Ron, por favor, ¡Anímate! Harry vendrá en unos días y ya no estaremos los dos… ¡¿Hermione?!

Justo en el momento en el que Hermione intentaba buscar una excusa para no llamar a sus padres, entró a la cocina Ginny, seguida de un cabizbajo Ron. Al ver a sus amigos, Hermione se olvidó de contestar a la señora Weasley y se levantó para abrazar a Ginny. Ron la miraba sorprendido, como si no creyera que la que estaba en su cocina, abrazando a su hermana, fuera la verdadera Hermione, debía de tratarse de una broma de los gemelos. Sin embargo, cuando se separaron las dos chicas y Hermione le dirigió aquella pequeña sonrisa, Ron supo que se trataba de la de verdad.

―¿Qué haces aquí? Tú…tú te ibas a ir… Me dijiste que…

―Siempre el tono de sorpresa, Ron ―sin aguantar más aquella distancia que les separaba, Hermione abrazó a Ron, sintiéndose a su vez reconfortada por estar allí con él―. Al final cambié de opinión… una historia un poco larga.

―Bueno, ya tendréis tiempo de poneros al día después de la cena ―la señora Weasley se había levantado de la mesa―. Vuestro padre no tardará en llegar.

…

Después de la cena ―que se había alargado hasta tarde a causa de todas las preguntas que le hizo el señor Weasley a Hermione acerca de artilugios muggles―, Ginny, Hermione y Ron subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Ginny, Ron se despidió torpemente de las chicas.

―Bueno pues… ya hablaremos mañana. Estarás cansada… buenas noches, Herms. Buenas noches, enana.

―Buenas noches, Ron. Vamos Herms, preparemos tu cama.

Las dos chicas entraron en la habitación, mientras Ron continuó subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación. Cuando entró en su cuarto, cerró la puerta, se cambió de ropa y se tiró encima de la cama, con tan mala suerte que tropezó con una de sus zapatillas y se cayó al suelo.

―¡MALDITA SEA! ―El golpe había hecho que se mordiera el labio y, este comenzó a sangrarle―. ¡OH, JODER! SOY UN COMPLETO IDIOTA. ¡¿CÓMO NO HE PODIDO VER LA MALDITA ZAPATILLA CUANDO HE SALTADO?!

―¡Ronald, deja de maldecir! ―No había escuchado abrirse la puerta. En ella estaba Hermione, con su pijama blanco, mirándole seriamente―. ¿Estás bien? Deja que te mire, estás sangrando.

Hermione se acercó hasta él y, suavemente, le retiró la mano de la herida para ver qué se había hecho. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían escucharse los latidos acelerados de sus corazones. « _Está tan guapa con ese pijama. ¿Por qué no seré capaz de decirle todo lo que siento? Ella me dijo en su carta que sentía algo por mí… y Ginny también me lo dijo…_ ».

―Ron, ¿Me estás escuchando? ―Hermione le miraba esperando la respuesta a una pregunta que, obviamente, Ron no había oído―. ¡Por Merlín Ron! Ven, siéntate en la cama mientras te traigo hielo para el labio.

Ron se dejó caer en la cama mientras esperaba a que Hermione volviese con el hielo. Tenía que preguntarle el significado de aquella última frase de la carta, pero antes quería saber la razón por la que no se había marchado con sus padres y por qué no le había dicho nada en la carta que le había mandado el día anterior.

Cuando Hermione volvió, se sentó a su lado y, cuidadosamente, le colocó el hielo sobre la herida. Un ligero rubor se instaló en las mejillas de ambos. Ron se perdió en esos ojos color chocolate que tanto le gustaban. Fue entonces cuando volvió a notar algo extraño en los ojos de Hermione, algo que ya había notado durante la cena.

―Hermione, ¿Qué ha pasado? Ayer recibí tu carta y en ella decías que te marchabas hoy y que no podríamos vernos... pensé que ya no volvería a verte de nuevo... y hoy, llego a casa y me encuentro contigo... ―al ver que Hermione iba a contestar rápidamente, seguramente con una excusa nueva, Ron continuó hablando para evitar que ella le cortase―. No me cuentes la historia de que tus padres se han ido sin ti... no me he creído nada de eso cuando se lo estabas contando a mis padres... A mí no me mientas, por favor.

Antes de poder contestar, sabiendo que a Ron no podía mentirle sin que se diera cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, Hermione se vino abajo y comenzó a llorar. Enseguida fue rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Ron, quien no había dudado en abrazarla y consolarla. Hermione se sentía deshecha por dentro, pero por fin podía contarle a Ron lo que había hecho aquella misma tarde. Ya no tendría que cargar con ese sentimiento ella sola.

―No llores, Herms. Cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

―Ha sido horrible... soy la-la peor hija del mundo... No podía dejaros a Harry y a ti solos... no podía imaginar irme y no volver a verte... Asique le-les borré la memoria a mis padres y... creé unas identidades nuevas... Yo ya no existo para ellos... ¡Ron les he perdido para siempre! Me he quedado completamente sola...

―Herms, por favor, cálmate ―Ron estaba intentando digerir y asimilar aquella información que acababa de confiarle Hermione, « _le ha borrado la memoria a sus padres, ha desaparecido de sus vidas, y todo, por Harry y por mí... Realmente es mucho más fuerte que nosotros... estoy seguro de que ninguno de los dos hubiésemos sido capaces de hacer algo así..._ » a pesar de estos pensamientos, Ron decidió no comentar nada de ello en ese preciso instante―. Te prometo que nunca vas a estar sola, ¿Me oyes? Yo voy a estar contigo siempre. Eres una bruja increíble Hermione y pienso que has hecho lo correcto. En cuanto esto termine, volverás con tus padres y les podrás devolver la memoria... yo te acompañaré a donde haga falta. Y no pienses ni una vez más que eres una hija horrible, porque eso es mentira, tus padres estarán muy orgullosos de ti y debes de ser consciente de que les has salvado la vida.

Permanecieron abrazados durante unos minutos más. Al parecer, las palabras de Ron y las continuas caricias en su pelo fueron suficientes para que Hermione comenzara a calmarse. Su llanto se volvió débil y sus lágrimas comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco. Las últimas que se atrevieron a rodar por sus mejillas fueron barridas por los dedos de Ron al romper el abrazo. En la habitación reinaba el silencio, únicamente interrumpido por sus respiraciones. « _Vamos Ron, ¡Bésala! ¿A qué esperas? Ginny te dijo que Hermione sentía algo por ti y esa última línea de la carta…_ ». « _Hermione, ya se lo dijiste en la carta... él lo sabe. Lánzate. Si no lo haces ahora, te arrepentirás..._ ». Entre el murmullo de sus respiraciones, sus pensamientos quedaban ahogados, silenciados entre los debates internos que estaban teniendo consigo mismos.

―Hermione... Yo...

Sin permitirle acabar la frase, Hermione se lanzó a sus labios, recortando la distancia que se interponía entre ellos. Ron respondió abrazándola con fuerza, correspondiendo a ese beso robado que con el que tanto habían soñado los dos. Durante unos instantes, todo el mundo dejó de existir para ellos. No había espacio para Voldemort, ni para la guerra, nada importaba. Pero todo acabó cuando, por necesidad de aire, tuvieron que separarse.

―Ron, yo... yo lo siento. No debí hacerlo.

―Shh, no digas nada Herms. He esperado este momento desde hace años. Pero ―odiaba tener que reconocer aquello, pero era necesario que uno de los dos mantuviese los pies en la tierra y esa vez le tocaba a él―, ahora mismo, Harry nos necesita. ¡Maldita sea! No te puedes imaginar lo que odio decir esto, pero Hermione, no podemos hacer nada... no podemos dejar a Harry solo en todo esto... Nuestros sentimientos no pueden hacer esto más difícil... Lo siento...

―Te entiendo, Ron. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. No debí dejarme llevar... no podemos volver a dejarnos llevar así. Cuando todo esto acabe...

―Todo será distinto, lo prometo.

―Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Buenas noches, Ron. Gracias por todo.

―Hasta mañana, Herms. Sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado, para lo que necesites.

Hermione se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a irse a su habitación, cuando Ron le sujetó la muñeca y la hizo volverse hacia él. Después depositó un suave beso en sus labios y la soltó. Hermione salió de la habitación sin darse la vuelta, por lo que ninguno de los dos vio como el otro rozaba aquel lugar en donde se habían encontrado sus labios.


End file.
